Rejection, Acceptance, What next?
by AshleyMarieHalliwell
Summary: It's a Chris revelation fan fiction. You guys are going to hate me for what I do to Chris.
1. Chapter 1

Rejection, Acceptance, What next?

**Disclaimer: I don't own the character's. And stuff. Ya. **

Chris was sitting on the Golden Gate Bride thinking about the event's that had happened over the last week. So much had changed. But the changes are all good, Chris knew. He just wasn't sure how it all happened and figured that he should think the whole thing over. It all started last Monday after pipers birthday...

Chris was in P3 trying to narrow down his list of potential demons to go after. He was exhausted mentally and physically. Chris heard the door of P3 open and scrambled to pick up his papers, so that Piper wouldn't see him. After Chris dropped the whole Wyatt-is-evil things Piper had banned him from her life which included P3. So technically he wasn't supposed to be here but since when did Chris listen to the rules. Once he grabbed all his papers he orbed as quietly as he could to his back room. He heard Piper clanking around setting things up and talking to Arnold an employee. Chris heard Arnold's foot steps as he left. Then he heard the familiar sound of a shimmer. Before he could react the demon had him pinned down on the ground. Chris didn't want to make to much noise because he didn't want Piper to be alerted to his presence. Then he noticed that something was up with this demon. Breton! A demon from the future and part of Wyatt's inner circle.

"What do you want"? Chris asked through gritted teeth.

"Me, I want your family to hear your tortured screams". The demon grinned snarlingly and took out a potion. Chris' eyes widened in surprise and fear. That potion, Chris reminded himself, will let his family hear and see everything Chris hears and see's if they smash it into a bowl. It kinda works like a crystal ball, only more dire in these circumstances.

"Well in case no-ones told you, let me fill you in", Chris began arrogantly, "Even if they did see everything they wouldn't care. They kinda hate me right now, so nice try".Chris was confident that he had just ripped a hole in the demons plan. Well he was confident until the demon smiled maliciously.

"They'll care once they find out who you are". The demon replied innocently.

"You wouldn't dare tell them" Chris growled. Now he was scared and angry. Scared because this demon just admitted to wanting to torture him. Also because he knew what this particular demon could and would do. Angry because if Breton revealed his secret then all his efforts to save Wyatt would be futile. Chris decided to try to stall for time.

"How are you planning on letting them find out"?

"The spell that Lord Wyatt gave me" Breton was a fiercely loyal subject of Lord Wyatt's.

"What spell. What does it do" Chris asked somewhat shakily.

"The Family Spell" Breton said in a DUH manner. "It makes the person or people under it's influence realize their missing link, so to speak. And that missing link just happens to be you." Breton smiled as he felt a chill pass through Chris. Breton began thinking that this would only be to easy. He thought that until Chris came up with a new plan that he knew was risky but hoped would work.

"PIPER, WYATT'S IN DANGER. Go to him QUICK." Chris screamed with all his might. The demon squashed him tighter to the floor and realized that he had underestimated Chris. They heard Pipers startled gasp as the ran from the door. Breton used his power to change his voice and adapted leo's voice.

"Don't listen to him Piper. He's lying to you again. Come quick and help me restrain him. He's the threat, not a demon. Come quick." The demon used leo's voice to lure Piper over to the back room. It worked they heard Piper running toward the door right before she flung it open. She took the scene in and then raised her hands towards the demon.

"Were's Leo" Piper asked. Her voice as tight as a stretched out rubber band.

"He's not here right now, please the a message after the beep" The demon replied in his own voice, slightly amused.

"Son of a..." Her last word died in her throat as she tried and failed to blow Breton up.

"What"? Her eyes show how confused and slightly overwhelmed she was becoming. Chris saw her expression and tried to explain.

"You can't blow him up. Wyatt's magic protects him" Chris winced as he relizes how unsensitive he sounded. Hurt flashed through Piper's eyes."Piper I'm so...

"Not now Chris" Piper replied so acidly that he shut up immediatly. Breton the grabed a lamp and knocked Chris out easily and stood up, smilling."One step closer and I'll..." Piper began. She was cut off as the demon gave her the spell and potion. Silently, but still smilling he grabbed Chris and shimmered them both out laughing all the way.


	2. The secret not the one you expect

Rejection, Acceptance, What's Next?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_I_ _just wanted to let everyone know that I will upload frequently with or without comments, but pretty please comment anyway._

Piper stood dumbfounded. Slowly she took in what happed. She then looked at the two things in her hand. A potion? Piper pondered silently. What could this possibly do. Mabey it's in the Book Of Shadow's she reasurred herself. Then she looked at the spell. Family Spell, she read. What the heck is this for. Then she remembered how Chris had warned her about Wyatt. Mabey the demon did hurt Wyatt she thought to herself as she raced out of P3 not even bothering to lock up. The got in her car, slammed the door shut and sped off.

Piper arrived at the house in record time. "LEO" she called out for what seemed like the millionith time. "Where are you. Please I need you. Wyatt needs you" Piper shouted desperatly to no avail. She heard a jingle as if to reasurre her but before she could reply Phoebe and Paige ran in. They both looked confused and slightly weary.

"What happened honey" Phoebe asked. She was already trying to be sympathetic to ward off Pipers temper. Needless to say, it didn't work.

"I.. Chris... Demon...Spell...Potion...LEO". Piper blurted out through her rage. Paige went over to help calm Piper down.

"What happend. What did Chris do? You're going to have to explain before we do anything". Paige tryed to explain as calmly as possible. Trying to be the mediator between Piper and what/who ever her fury was centered at.

"I was at P3 and..." Piper began rambling off the entier story as she led them up to the attic. Once they reached the podium where the Book Of Shadows is kept she finished. "Then he just orb out laughing and oh for god's sake, LEO". The heard the familiar sounds of orbing as Leo appeared looking harrased.

"What is it Piper, I'm really busy right now". Leo started. He faultered under the look of death Piper was giving him and changed his approach. He was conerened so decided to focus on that emotion. "What happened"? He asked slightly afraid of the answer he might get.

"I am NOT repeating the whole damn thing. You tell him" She pointed wildly at Phoebe, who appeared startled, then went to the Book and began furiously flipping through the pages. Everyone looked at Piper wearily for a minuet until Leo broke the silence.

"Piper why don't you go get wyatt while I talk to your sisters" Leo said gently. He then took Piper by her arm, gental as ever, and led her to the door where she flung him off and huffed down the stairs. Leo turned to the sisters hopeing that they could shed some light on the situation. "So could one of you tell me what happened" He proded gently, praying that they didn't have a melt-down as well.

"Well Piper came home all mad and stuff..." Paige began but was cut off by Leo.

"I know but why was she mad" Leo asked. Ok somewhat snapped. It was Phoebe who answered this time.

"Piper was at P3 when... ok cliff notes version. Chris is captured by a demon, who gave Piper a Family Spell and potion". Phoebe looked to Paige for confermation that she had gotten the story right and then hurried on. "So we have no idea who the demon is or what the potion does."

"Also, What the heck is the Family Spell for"? Paige interupted. She was beginning to get a headache from the confusion of it all. "I'm going to go see what's taking Piper so long" she said and exited the room.

"A Family Spell"? Leo asked confused.

"ya". Phoebe replied sighing. She was confused to, but also really worried about Chris. He was in danger and they needed to find him.

"What did the demon look like and what was it's name" Leo asked moving over to the abandoned book.

"Big and buryly. With no tribal markings. And his name is Breton". Phoebe said.

"Is it possible that the demon is from the future"? Leo asked. He was concerned for Chris slightly and that confused him, because Chris has brought them nothing but misery in the past. Everything was lies. Leo shook his head clear of all thoughts and tried to concentrate as though this was just an ordinary demon attack.

"Probably" Phoebe replied exasperated with the situation and Chris. "I'm worried about him Leo. What if we don't get to him in time" Phoebe confessed timidly. She was concerned, but didn't know how the subject would go with Leo.

"Hey, we'll get him back. I know your worried, but you have to focus." Leo said trying to reasure her. All of a sudden Phoebe gasps, smiles and snaps her fingures."What"? Leo asks wearily. He knew that sometimes Phoebe's great idea's could get them into trouble.

"Leo you're a geinous. Orb to P3" Phoebe said confident in her plan, and happy that she was no longer wallowing.

"But... Why"? Leo asked confused.

"Orb, now" Phoebe commanded already reaching for his hand. After a seconds hesitation he orbs himself and Phoebe to P3, trusting that Phoebe knew what she was doing.

--

Piper was rocking back in forth in the rocking chair, staring out the window while Wyatt fed on a bottle. She was a whirlwind of emotions. If onlys and what if's were running through her mind like crazy. She was startled when there was a knock at the door. She turned her head to see Paige standing in the entrance of the door.

"Am I interupting" Paige asked shyly, seeing that Piper was more exhausted then furious.

"Come in" Piper replied in a tired voice. "Sorry for exploding. I was...am overwhelmed." Piper tried to explain but fell silent.

"Do you want to talk about it"? Paige asked. Happy that for once she got to have a heart to heart with Piper.

"It's just that... I was there". Piper replied.

"What do you mean". Paige was still confused and asked. Piper noted the confoused look on Paige's face and tried to explain. I was there when the demon took him. I could have stopped him, but I didn't. I didn't trust Chris and now look what happened. He's gone missing because of me. I should have done something. Anything. I just can't believe I'm this upset about him and..." Piper trails off with a gaurded look on her face.

"And what honey" Paige moved forward to hold Pipers hand comfortingly. She is waiting patiently as Piper takes several deep breaths.

"Paige" Piper begins slowly. "I'm pregnet".


	3. A little insight

Rejection, Acceptance, What's Next

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my idea's.**

a/n Sorry that the other chapter was so long... I can't help it :D Also Chris will be in the next chapter so bear with me.

Also I wanted to thank GuardianMusicAngel, Shivani123 and Peguincrazy for reviewing. Enjoy! Also I should have said this before but This takes place after Legend Of the Sleepy Halliwell, but Phoebe doesn't know about Chris.

Paige changes her experession from sympathetic to shocked to scared to awe. She begins to stutter but no words come out. Just strange sounds until she clears her throat and ask's the obvious questions.

"When, Who, Where" Paige asks somewhat shakily. She is also happy that she is the first to hear of this. Then she asks, just to be sure, "Who else knows"?

"2 Months ago, Leo, Here, No-one" Piper answers miserably and happy at the same time. She's happy that someone knows but miserable at the same time. Paige is even more in awe now. She finds more questions and hurls them at Piper.

"Does Leo know? Are you to back together? Is it a boy or Girl? What's it's name? When are you going to tell Phoebe? How did it happen?" The questions come out in such a rush that Paige had to repeat them in order for Piper to understand what she said. Paige is slightly guilty for sounding so insensitive, but also excited that she's going to have another niece or nephew. Piper blows out a sigh and answers patiently.

"No. Not as far as I know. No idea. No idea and oh yes no idea. Me and Leo were just talking. But then we started looking through boxes and we saw our wedding pictures. I got a little teary eye'd and it just... happened." Then she add's "Leo's been avoiding me" In a much quieter tone. She shudders a little and lifts the now empy bottle from the sleeping Wyatt's lips. She places the bottle down on a side table and lifts Wyatt into his crib. Paige rises with her expression back to sympathetic.

"It's alright, everything is going to be ok" Paige murmmers over and over again as she and Piper embrace. She rubs Pipers back in comforting circles. Piper cries slightly before lifting her head.

"What am I going to do" Piper asks miserable again. Mood swings are not fun.

"We'll just have to cross that bridge when we come to it" Paige replies comfortingly "Until then" she contiues more strongly "we need to focus on finding Chris, ok" Piper feels better from confessing to Paige but torn about seeing Leo. Paige see's her conflicting emotions and pulls her into a hug once more.

"Alright, let's go to the attic. They must be worried about us" Piper replies laughing a little. They both exit the room after Piper retrives Wyatt once more. Both are comforted and as they climb the stairs it is in slightly higher spirits.

--

"Phoebe" Leo say's exasperated. "What are we doing here"? Leo had orbed with Phoebe into P3 only to be led directly into the back room of P3.

"I told you" Phoebe replies moving from one object to another in the small room. "I'm trying to get a preminition"

"And how's that working for you"? Leo asks irritated. He relizes that he's being short with Phoebe, but they've been at Chris's room for a hour with no luck.

"Well what do you want me to do"? Phoebe snaps. She feels bad enough that she can't get a preminiton. She doesn't need Leo harping on her about it. She turns to glare at him before touching the spot on the floor where the demon took him. She gasps as her fingers graze the floor, and she gets sucked into a preminition.

_"Welcome to my... lair, Chris" Breton began. They were in a cave like part of the underworld. Unlike a cave this place was very roomy. She looks around and spots Chris chained to a wall. She gasps with horror and watches. Chris looks at Breton with as much defiance as he can. He's scared, but he'll never admit it. Chris is back to his old trick of stalling for time, hoping that the sisters will find him in time._

_"Nice lair. It's very roomy. What would a time-traveling demon like you want with a lair like this. I mean it very pretty and all" Chris begins sarcastically. "But you wont be here for very long. Or will you. Why did Wyatt send you back? Just to torture me?" Chris asks dreading the answer but not showing it.. he hopes. Breton smirks at Chris's semi-obvious rambling. However the smirk is wiped right off his face when Chris says "Do what you want because you aren't getting anything out of me" This time it is Chris' turn to smirk in triumph. _

_"We'll see about that" Breton growls dangerously. Phoebe is feels sick with dread. What is Breton going to do, she asks herself, to no answers. She turns back to watch. Breton get up and walks menacingly toward Chris, leering. Chris doesn't flinch but his eyes look weary. A demon with that much confidence was never good. Breton wispers to Chris "This will hurt". Chris takes a deep breath and stares straight ahead, knowing that at this position there's nothing he can do about it. Breton steps back a few feet and raises his hand. Inside his palm an energy ball forms. he hurls it at Chris with all his might. The energy ball makes contact with his leg and makes a hissing sound. Chris gritts he's teeth as pain registers on his face. _

_"Nice trick" Chris gasps out. "If you untie me I'll show you one better demon" Chris spat out. He knew the demon wouldn't release him, but Chris would never give in. Not until he was dead. By this time tears are running down Phoebe's face as she returns from her preminition. _

Back in the present Leo ask's Phoebe " What did you see"? He saw Phoebe's expression grabbed her hand and orbed.


	4. Overwhelming

Rejection, Acceptance, What's next

Disclaimer: I own nothing

This one is going to have alot of Chris, but be warned. That'll make it slightly long.p.s.

Paige and Piper emerged into the attic to find no-one there. In a panicked flurry they search the attic only to find nothing. Piper is going into panic mode at this point.

"Where the hell are they"? Piper asks Paige knowing that she wont get an answer. Paige shruggs and tries to sence them, but to no avail. That power isn't well enough developed. "Mabey they went to... I don't know" Piper cries. " I hope they didn't get captured to". She colapses into a chair but springs back up.

"What is it? Paige asks worriedly. Piper looks down on what was on the chair and finds a note, along with a pen.

"It's a note" Piper says exidedly. " It says 'hey guys me and leo went to chris's pad to try to get a preminition. be back soon'" Piper laughs nervously going " That's Phoebe for you". Paige looks relieved and is about to grab Piper to orb over to P3 when the familiar sound of orbs catches thier attention. Leo and Phoebe form out of the swirling blue mist. Phoebe has a tear stained face and Leo is trying, and failing, to comfort her.

"Just tell me what you saw" Leo tried to coax. When he saw Piper and Paige he sighs with relieve. Ever since Phoebe had that preminiton the only word he could get out of her was 'sisters'. Phoebe notices them and runs to them. She babbles out the whole story and by the end Piper and Paige are bleary eyed to.

"What now"? Paige asks. She clears her throat the get rid of the shaky sound that reverbirated through her voice. Piper dig's through her pocket to find the potion. She moves towards Leo.

"Take this to the other elders and find out what it does. It might actually be usefull" Piper says. Everyone stares at her and she knows why. "Look I know that it was given to us by a demon." She snaps. "But it might tell us who Chris is" Piper says. Leo eyes light up slightly as he takes the potion and orbs out.

"Now we should try to figure out which part of the underworld Chris is in" Phoebe says. She's still disgusted by the easy torture that the demon put Chris through but decides not to dwell on that.

--

Chris's legs stung with pain, but he wouldn't show it still. The jeans he wore at the beginnnig of this 'session' were ripped to shreds and would never be able to be used again. Chris was exhausted but was still fighting.

"Now let's try this again". The demon leered tauntingly at Chris. He got an enery ball fired up in his palm and aimed it once more at Chris' left leg."Will you join Lord Wyatt"? The demon inquired the same question that he's been asking since the beginning and which Chris has continued to refuse.

"Let me think about that for a minuet" Chris said his voiced laced with scarcasim. He was readying himself for impact. "NO". As the disobedient word left his lips the demon released his energy ball, hurling it at Chris' prone figure. The energy ball struch directly on his knee and Chris winced. He closed his eyes and mouth against the pain lest tears or screams betray him.

"That certainly looked painfull. I guess that energy ball wasn't getting the job done, now was it. I'll give you another chance as Lord Wyatt requested..." The demon began arrogantly. However he was cut off by Chris' voice.

"And just what did _Lord Wyatt_" Chris spat his name out as if it were posion. "tell you to do. Did he tell you to torture me because I think that he'd be very displeased with you if not". Chris noted with satisfaction that Breton flinched as though Chris had hurled the energy ball this time. Chris used this second to his advantage. With a slight flick of his finger he sent the demon flying through the air landing with a loud thump on the groud. The demon recovered surprisingly quickly. He jumped up and sent to energy ball's flying at Chris in a quick sucsession. They eat hit one of Chris' hands. Chris finaly yelped but quickly closed his mouth. The demon smiled snarkily. He threw another energy ball directly at Chris' stomach. The energy ball made contact with Chris' skin and burn his flesh causing Chris to scream out in pain. He remained consious but his breathing was laboared.

"You're obviously not getting the message so let me spell it out for you. Join. Lord. Wyatt. Or. Else." The demon roared at Chris. Chris had his head bowed in an almost defeated gesture but wouldn't give up just yet.

"no" Chris barely wispered. "You're not understandig so let me help you." Chris gasped out. "I. Wont. Join. Him. Period." Chris knew that he would pay dearly for his defiance. And so he did. The demon sneered.

"We'll see about that". Were the last words that Chris heard. An energy ball was hurled directly at his stomach. The energy ball made contact ride beside where the other one struck. Chris cried out in pain and, exhausted, passed out.

--

Leo was walking through elderland. It was white and misty and very... heavenly. He was nervous about Chris' situation, but at least he was doing something to help he reasurred himself. He spotted who he was looking for a made a bee-line for an older looking Elder.

"Perow" Leo called out, hoping to get his attention. It worked as Perow turned towards Leo looking a little surprised.

"Leo" His old voice was gravely. "How can I help you". He was one of the oldest and wisest elders. Leo took a deep breath and gave him the potion.

"I need to know what this does". Leo said. He was nervously fidgeting as the other elder, Perow, examined the glass vile which held the contents of the potion.

"It looks like a seeing potion. I am confident that is what it is". The elder nodded and handed it back to Leo.

"I don't understand" Leo said looking confused. Perow looked confused before sighing.

"It is a potion that allows you to see what you cannot see". Perow answered cryptically. Leo still looked confused so he continued. "Say a friend was half-way around the world. If you poured these contents into a bowl then you could see them. But there's a catch. You have to know everything about this person, otherwise the connection isn't deep enough and you wont be able to see". Leo nodded and looked away distracted.

"Do you know anything about a Family Spell"? Leo asked abruptly. Perow looked startled by the question but answered.

"Of course. People sometimes feel... empty as though something is missing. The Family Spell allows you to discover your missing person." Perow was confused by the changed of subject before it dawned on him why Leo was asking. "Go to the sisters and use the family spell. Then the potion".

"Thanks" Leo answered already orbing away.

--

He orbed into the attic where the girls were waiting for him.

"Well" Piper demanded impatiently. She saw Leo's excited look and said "Well" again in a nicer tone. Leo's answer was not one she expected.

"Where's the Family Spell, we need it" Phoebe got up and left to go get the spell.

"Why do we need that"? Paige asked confused.

"I have a hunch"? Leo answered. His hunch scared him. He didn't want to be right, because if he was that meant that he had mistrusted, even beaten up his own son. Leo shuddered as Phoebe re-entered the room. "Cast it" Leo said urgently. Stunned into submission the Charmed ones complied.

_Secrets hidden and laced with lies_

_let family no longer hide_

_reveal the truth, show to us three_

_the one who continues to flee_

a/n you can stop laughing at the spell now :D


	5. A new surprise

Rejection, Acceptance, What's Next

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

--

Once the spell was finished they felt a familiar sensation. It was almost as though they were orbing but different. Like time travel almost. It appears that they were moving through space and time.

"What's going on" Paige calls out above the roar of the wind inside the vortex in which they currently reside.

"I don't know" Was Phoebe's helpful answer. Phoebe could tell that everyone was nervous. She herself was nervous. Piper was near a panic attack. Paige noticed this as well and thought to herself that Piper was probably worried about the baby.

"I have to tell you all something" Piper figured it was now or never. And she would rather have it be now then never. "I'm pregnant". There was an audible gasp, which over the wind was saying something, as everyone turned to look at Piper. However they were all speechless as Piper fidgeted under their stares. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. It's yours Leo". Leo is just about ready to faint as he takes in the information. Questions are running through his mind so fast that he was startled when Phoebe spoke.

"That's great Piper. Congratulations". She moved to the left slightly to give Piper a hug. Then to the right to give leo a hug. Leo was still stunned but started smiling at the idea of being a father again. A whole was ripped in the side of whatever it was they were in. They were all pulled through with amazing force. They ended up outside a door to the hospital.

"What are we doing here"? Paige asked the obvious and didn't expect an answers. Everyone was confused now, along with being nervous and slightly weary. That increased ten fold when they saw piper being rushed into the hospital by some doctors. They realized now that they were in the future and followed the heavily pregnant Piper inside the hospital.

--

Breton was watching Chris, waiting for him to wake up so he could continue his attack. A voice rang out from the shadows.

"I didn't order you to render him unconscious. Nor did I tell you to torture him" The voice was cold and furious. Breton bowed his head slightly.

"But, My Lord, how else was I to convince him" Breton replied nervously. The shadows parted as the figure stepped from the shadows. He had piercing crystal blue eyes, shoulder length dirty blond hair and a smirk on his face.

"I guess if you want things done right you have to do them yourself" Wyatt absently sneered. With a flick of his wrist much like Pipers he blew the demon to smithereens. "Now for Chris". Wyatt went over to Chris and unchained him. He then set to work healing all of his wounds. Within a few minuets Chris regained consciousness. Chris looked up and saw Wyatt smirking over him. With lightning reflexes Chris flings Wyatt across the cave. Wyatt, who didn't expect the blow, was slammed into a wall and slide down it to the ground. "You're welcome would be nice" Wyatt say's grumpily. He slowly get up and walks over to Chris.

"Stay away from me" Chris orders raising his hands into a fighting stance. Wyatt's laugh's fill the cave.

"What? You think you can fight me"? He continues to laugh which irritates Chris further.

"What are you doing here? You want to torture me to? Was your minion not enough?" Chris demands Wyatt angrily. Wyatt sighs heavily.

"I'm not here to hurt you, Chris. I just killed Breton because he wasn't doing as I asked. I only wished for him to hold you here and try to convince you until I could come back and get you. I never wanted this, now stop acting like a spoiled brat." Wyatt was not happy with his younger brother for coming back to 'save him'. Wyatt had repeatedly told him that he didn't need saving but there's no stopping Chris.

"Oh" Chris lowers his hands slightly but not completely "Then your wasting your time because I'm not going back". He say's defiantly thinking so there, in a childish manner. Wyatt chuckles slightly but turns serious once more.

"You are coming back Chris. Because if you don't you'll just stay here, in this cave for ever". Wyatt's announcement makes Chris want to shudder but he suppresses it.

"Oh ya". Chris had no idea why having his big brother around made him act like a kid but went with it. Chris tried to orb out, but hit the celling head on and reformed on the floor. "ow" He started rubbing his head. Wyatt openly laughs at him which pisses Chris off. Chris waves his hand at Wyatt, but he expected the move and easily side-steps the attack.

"Listen, Chris. I don't want to hurt you. I want you to come to the future with me but I'm not going to force you to. Just like you said 'I want you to want me to'". Wyatt is reminding Chris of a memory. Chris snorts and states

"It only took you what 12 years to figure out what I meant did it"? He reflects on the memory as well.

_/flashback/_

_" Wyatt, please let me come with you. I'll be good". A seven year old Chris said. He wanted to go with his big brother to the arcade and this was the third time he asked in a week with the same answer._

_"I said no, now buzz off". A nine year old Wyatt said. He hated it when his little brother always tried to tag along._

_A WEEK LATER (in the flashback)_

_"Chris. Chris. CHRIS." Wyatt called. Chris orbed into the room. Just minuets before Wyatt told him that he couldn't go to D.J.'s house with him. Wyatt sighed at the sad look on Chris' face. "You can come" Wyatt huffed. Chris' answer surprised him._

_"No thanks". Chris replied. Wyatt's face took on a surprised look._

_"Don't you want to come"? He asked._

_"I want you to want me to come". Chris answered. Leaving Wyatt dumbfounded as he trudged out of the room._

/end flashback/

"Ya well sorry but I think that I'll refuse your offer" Chris said, his anger flaring up. "I don't want to go to a future where magic is exposed and death is considered an everyday NORMAL OCCURRENCE". Chris screamed the last two words at Wyatt who didn't flinch. The only sign that the words had registered at all was the angry fire that lit in his eyes.

"Chris" Wyatt tried to control his anger. "I can tell that you are in a mood so I'll give you some time to think. I'll be back" With that Wyatt left. Chris breathed a sigh of relief and decided that he had to find a way of of there.

--

a/n hope you liked it and please review!


	6. A deal

Rejection, Acceptance, What's next?

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING

--

Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige all followed the future Piper inside. Leo hadn't said a word for a while. Ever since he discovered that Piper was pregnant with another of his child. They saw the future Piper get checked into a room and followed her there. A doctor stepped in the room.

"Well Piper, it's nice to see you. However you are a little early". The doctor said, a worry frown running over his forehead.

"I know Dr. Lippman. Will the baby be ok"? Future Piper inquired nervously. She was worried for her babies safety but at the same time happy that her 2nd pregnancy would finally be over. Everyone had been treating her differently like they always do when she's pregnant. I can use the term always now when referring to my pregnancy future Piper mused over with amusement. Then her mood quickly turned somber again as she thought about her unborn child.

"Well we wont know for sure until we run some..." Dr. Lippman was cut off as future Piper screams out. She holds her stomach as her breathing becomes erratic. "Get some delivery nurses in here NOW". Several nurses come rushing into the room. Future Piper falls back against her pillows as the nurses begin to hook her up with an IV. "Get her some morfine stat". Through out all the chaos future Phoebe and future Paige enter the room.

"Hey it's going to be ok" Future Phoebe yell's above the instructions from doctors.

"Smile" Paige gets a picture of Piper that is way less then flattering. In another 15 minuets future Piper is sitting holding her newborn child in her arms. Future Phoebe and future Paige crowd around them, taking pictures and cooing at the baby. A nurse enters the room with a clip board.

"Hi and congratulations to your new addition". The nurse smiles down a the infant. "I just need to know what his full name is". She says gently careful not to wake the sleeping baby.

"Christoper Perry Halliwell" Future Piper says all smiles. The scene fades as the present Phoebe, Paige, Piper and Leo get sucked into the vortex. Everyone is stunned. Phoebe is feeling overwhelmed. Her own emotions are of guilt, happiness and sorrow. Pipers and Leos are all guilt. Paige's is more excitement and guilt. They travel in silence until Pipers sobs break the silence.

"How could we do th-thi-this to h-him"?Piper sobs feeling miserable. She had treated her baby, her own flesh and blood, like shit. She had blasted him into a wall, distrusted him and told him that she never wanted to see him again. How could she have done this to her baby, her second child. Her tears weren't able to express how horrible she felt. Piper knew right then and there that she had to make it up to him. But how? Misery engulfed her once more as Leo led her into an embrace. Leo was battling with his own guilt.

"I was so horrible to him" Leo voiced out loud. He got no answers, not that he expected to. He had beaten up his son. No wonder Chris hates him. If I were Chris I would hate me to Leo thought.

"I can't believe it" Paige voiced what everyone was thinking, as usual. She really couldn't believe it. She had regarded Chris as nothing more then a pest when really he was her nephew.

"I can" Phoebe answered. She wished that just once they hadn't fought him. That they had gone along with his demons hunts with out complaining about their lives. All thoughts were interrupted when the vortex once again ripped open revealing the attic in the present. They all tumbled out and got up shakily. There was someone sitting on the couch. he looked familiar, but they couldn't place it. He regarded them coldly.

"Welcome back. Where have you been"? The stranger demanded of the angrily. They eyed him wearily and it was Piper who was the fist to recover. She raised her hands in a threatening gesture.

"Who are you"? Piper asked preparing for attack. What she wasn't prepared for was the amused laugh she received from the stranger. She faltered slightly.

"What you don't recognize any of your sons now? Mom". Wyatt smirked at the dumbfounded look on her face. "Let me give you a hint seeing as how your having so much difficulties" Wyatt continued arrogantly. "I'm your son, but not Chris". Whatever Wyatt was expecting it wasn't what happened. Piper ran to him and hugged him quickly. She then steeped back looking shy.

"Wyatt. Wow you're so grown up." Piper knew doing this was against her better judgments considering that Wyatt was evil but she couldn't help it. She looked him over critically before stating "You need a haircut". This remark highly amused everyone in the room and they all laughed momentarily forgetting the drama.

"Where's Chris. We need to talk to him" Paige said eagerly, happy to have both adult nephews in the present, despite ones evil appearance. Wyatt sighed heavily and the amusement disappeared from his face.

"Chris is acting like an insolent child and won't come back to the future so hes a little detained right now" Wyatt said as casually as possible, waiting for his mother to explode as is her custom.

"WHAT? Where's Chris? What did you do to him? Where is he"? Piper roared at Wyatt who didn't flinch but stood up calmly.

"I will let you see him when he agrees to go back to the future with me. I have to go now". Wyatt nod's to everyone in the room curtly and disappears in a flurry of dark orbs.

"Where did he go" ? asked Piper.

--

"owwww, alright I guess I can't get out by orbing" Chris got up from the floor for the 10th time this night. He has officially ruled orbing out from his list of escapes. More unsuccessful attempts at various escape methods, ranging from spells to summoning family members, he sighs in defeat. Leave it to his twice-blessed brother to make a full escape proof cave, Chris thought bitterly kicking a boulder with his foot. It only succeeded in creating foot pain however. After a few colorful curses Chris decides to focus on a way out of here, through Wyatt. He knows that Wyatt still cares about him in some evil and twisted way, but on some level it's genuine... if not love then like. Just then Wyatt orbs in and Chris stands not sure what he's up to.

"Christopher Perry Halliwell" Wyatt booms. Chris flinches slightly at his tone and the use of his full name.

"What" Chris demands someone defensively.

"You didn't tell them who you are"? Wyatt asks incredulously. Wyatt knew that his brother had crazy plans but this by far was one of his worse.

"No" Chris said indignant. "Of course I didn't. It could mess up the future in even worse ways and..." Chris was cut off as Wyatt charged at him slamming him against a wall. Wyatt kept him pinned there.

"Are you even conceived yet" Wyatt asked with more fear in his voice then anger. Chris was touched that Wyatt was so worried about him.

"Of course I am". Wyatt's grip loosened on him slightly until Chris thought of another question to ask him. "You didn't tell them did you"? He asked horror struck.

"No I didn't tell them". Wyatt replied his voice showing his relife. Chris blew out a breath that he didn't even know he had been holding. "They found out on their own". With the loosened hold Chris was able to fling Wyatt across the room with his TK.

"That damn Family Spell"? It was a question and a statement so Wyatt didn't answer. Instead he flung himself at his brother slamming him against the wall once more and pinning him tightly.

"I don't want to hurt you, but if you use your powers on me again I will. Understand"? Wyatt's voice was dangerously low. Chris knew from his tone that Wyatt meant business but refused to give in.

"Get off me. Now!" Chris demands of his brother. Earning himself a sharp slam against the wall once again. However it gave Chris the opening he was looking for. He quickly flung Wyatt away from him once more and stepped away from the wall.

"That's it" Wyatt roared power dripping from his very voice. Wyatt was sick of Chris's disobedience and Chris was sick of Wyatt ordering him around. Wyatt ran after him once more, presumably to slam him into another wall, but Chris easily side stepped the attack. Wyatt began sending off 4 low voltage energy ball quickly, one right after the other. Chris dodged the first three buy was hit in the shoulder by the 3. Wyatt seized the opportunity to hurl a potion vile at Chris. Smoke surrounded him, but as quickly as it surrounded him it left. Wyatt hurried over to Chris and healed his shoulder.

"What did you do to me"? Chris asked nervously. He hated the tremor he heard in his voice, but you never know when it came to Wyatt.

"I've bound your powers" Wyatt replied nonchalantly.

"WHAT"? Chris began to panic. "How am I supposed to save you without any powers" Chris was almost to the point of hyperventilating and took several hurried steps backward until his head slammed against a wall.

"Damn it Christopher. I don't need saving. How many times do I need to tell you that". Wyatt was extremely annoyed and his patience was wearing thin. Extremely thin.

"Then prove it" Chris cried desperately. "If nothing turned you then stick around. If by the end of the week nothings changed with you then I'll go back to the future willingly." Chris's last few words lit a spark of happiness in Wyatt's eyes. He would have his little brother with him again. Chris knew it was a long-shot but was almost delirious with happiness when the tight lipped "yes" came as a reply.

--

a/n I hope you all liked it. please review. it inspires me to keep writing.


	7. It's all good or is it

Rejection, Acceptance, What next?

**Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING.**

Thank you sooooooo much for all the review. The chapters are getting a little harder to write but I'm trying my best and hope you enjoy.

--

Chris stared at Wyatt stunned and at a loss for words. He agreed to stay. To let Chris find what turned him. But now I only have a week, chris thought to himself. I gotta hurry. Then Chris had questions. A lot of questions.

"How am I going to fight demons if I have no powers"? Chris noticed that Wyatt looked annoyed and was slightly amused by that.

"I'll kill whatever demons you want me to kill". Wyatt answers bored. He notices that Chris looks as though he conflicting through his emotions and decides to try the sappy stuff. Wyatt walks forward a few paces and places his hand on Chris' shoulder. Chris flinches but Wyatt's hand remains there as he say's "Listen Chris, I am doing this for you." Chris noted that he was now worthy of being call 'Chris' instead of 'christoper'. "I just wan't you back to rule with me. So I don't care how many demons it takes alright." Chris is oddly touched by this and his shoulder muscles stop beging so tense. Wyatt smiles thinking mission accomplished.

"Do Piper and Leo.. I mean mom and dad know who you are"? Chris was curious because otherwise this was going to be hard to explain.

"Of course they do. And expect mom to be crying over you when we get back". Wyatt replies. Chris grimances and Wyatt laughs openly.

"What"? Chris asks a little devensivly.

"Nothing". Wyatt replies. He would never admit it but he loved having Chris around. Even if he does act like a bratty 5 yr old he added as an after thought.

"Where are you going to stay"? Chris asks hopeing that the answer wasn't P3. Wyatt's answer surprises him and makes him feel sick.

"Well if I know our dear mother we are going to be forced to move into the manor". Wyatt wasn't to happy about this himself but decided a long time ago that it was better to humor her. "Alright enough stalling, lets go". Wyatt dark orbs them out.

--

Piper was sitting on the couch with Leo next to her. Her sisters were trying to summon Chris or Wyatt or both of them.

"How could we do this to our own children. And Wyatt. He's so.. so.. evil". Piper finishes her tirade. She shudders and slumps down next to Piper.

"Where's mini-wyatt" Phoebe decided to change the subject.

"When I went up there to ask the elders about the potion I left him with them" Leo replies.

"Oh my god! The potion" Paige cries. She has a fabulous idea that will totally work. She hopes. "Where is it"? She asks excidedly.

"I don't know. In the cuboard with the potion ingrediants." Paige begins to raid the cabinets after Phoebe answers her.

"Why do you want it"? Piper asks her half-sister confused. Just then everything is interupted as Wyatt and Chris orb in. Chris stumbles away from Wyatt.

"Sorry about that Chris. Now that your powers are bound orbing can't be all that much fun, can it" Wyatt asks trying to contol his laughter. Chris shakes his head which only makes him more dizzy. Everyone crowds around them shouting questions that no one can decifer.

"Quiet"! Piper shouts and the room falls hushed. Paige orbs out muttering something about getting mini-wyatt and phoebe goes with her to give the parents some space. Chris watches them wearily and Wyatt just looks amused. "You're my son" Piper says to Chris. It was more of a statement then a question and Chris nod's sheepishly.

"Let's give them some room" Leo say's to Wyatt and leads him away. Chris' anger flares up at his father chooseing Wyatt over him once more but that anger quickly dissapates as Piper hugs him tightly trying not to cry.

"It's ok. Really its ok Piper" Piper flinches as though he slapped her. She pulls away with fresh tears in her eyes. Chris looks away and mumbles "I'm just not ready yet" Piper nod's and makes him sit on the couch so she can look at him.

"Both my boy's need haircuts. My goodness what am I going to do with you"? Piper say's jokeing.

--

"So" Leo say's somewhat akwardly. You would to if you're evil son from the future was in the present.

"Hi Dad" Wyatt say's a little akwardly as well. His father smiles at the word dad.

"Are you taking Chris back to the future"? Leo asks Wyatt sternly. Wyatt sighs and shuffles his feet.

"Not right away. Chris is positive that he can 'save me'. So we made a deal. He has one more week of demon hunting and then we leave when nothing happens". Leo frowns slightly but not much. Piper call's them over.

"I guess we better get over there. Come on son". Leo say's to Wyatt. They walk over to Piper.

"Ok. Wyatt, Chris. I want you both to move into the manor" Chris and Wyatt exhange weak smiles. "Please" Piper adds hopeing that they will say yes. Wyatt and Chris laugh slightly.

"ya mom, we'll move in" Wyatt decides for them. Chris shots him an annoyed glare. Which Wyatt returns with his 'bite me' look. Piper and Leo watch the exchange fondly. Piper and Leo leave the brothers alone to go get a room ready.

"Uh, Wyatt" Chris begins.

"What"? Wyatt asks suspisiously. He knows that Chris has lot's of tricks and hopes that he hadn't just fallen into a trap.

"Can I have my powers back." Wyatt rolls his eyes. Chris sounds like a teenager who got grounded from his ipod and want's it back. "Please". Chris add's. Chris knew what he sounded like and hoped that he was playing Wyatt's big brother role here.

"No" Wyatt announces. Chris folds his arms over his chest and pouts. Wyatt laughs and Chris joins in. "You are a spolied brat, you know that". Wyatt ruffles Chris' hair affectionatly before walking out of the room. Chris' eye's have gone glassy and get lets a few tears slip out. That was the Wyatt chris was trying to save. Chris touches his hair as if to savor the memory. He had an urge to go to Wyatt and hug him but knew that he couldn't do that with this Wyatt. Chris wipes away his tears and follows everyones lead by walking out of the room. He catches Wyatt in the hallway staring at a picture of him with Leo. Chris clears his throat.

"What are you planning"? Wyatt asks seeing the mischevious glint in his younger brothers eyes. Chris smiles widely before talking.

"Wyatt, give me my power's back or I'll tell mom". Chris knew what he sounded like. A ten year old to be exact.

_flashback_

_"Wyatt". A ten year old Chris pouted. He stomped his feet in frustration._

_"No". Came 12 year old Wyatt's tens reply. Wyatt had just bound Chris' powers and now Chris was not happy._

_"You gimme back my powers right now or I'll tell mom"! Chris announces._

_"You wouldn't dare" Wyatt challenges._

_end flashback_

That conflict had been resolved by their mother very easily. Now was the almost exact same thing.

"You wouldn't dare" Answered Wyatt amused by his brothers tactics.

"Wanna bet" Chris challenged. Barely able to contain his laughter. "Give me them back or I'm going"

"No" Wyatt replies waiting to see if Chris was bluffing or not. Chris ran past Wyatt down the hall and down the stairs. Wyatt stunned for a second before laughing and chasing after him. Then remembering he can orb he orbs right in front of his brother who collides with him and sends them both sprawled on the floor in the conservatory. Wyatt and Chris' laughter draws Piper to the doorway and she watches the scene affectionatly. She backs away quietly careful not to startle them. When she's back in the kitchen she see's Leo trying to eat a piece of dinner. She playfully slap's his hand away as Chris comes running into the kitchen, Wyatt right behind him.

"No running in the house you two". Chris and Wyatt look at her with these we-are-adults-and-we-can-do-whatever-we-want looks. Piper answers that with a I'm-you-mother-and-you'll-do-what-I-say look. They colapse into Chairs when Phoebe, Paige and mini-Wyatt orbs in. Mini-Wyatt orbs directly to Piper which causes Chris to snort.

"Mamma's boy" Chris say's to Wyatt. Wyatt rolls his eyes and playfull slaps his arm.

"Hi, Chris" Paige say's tentavily. Chris waves to her and Phoebe. "Hi Wyatt".

"Hello Aunt Paige" Wyatt replies amused. He becomes even more amused when she beams at being called 'Aunt'. "Hi Aunt Phoebe" Phoebe beams at being called 'Aunt' as well. They look at Chris. He shrinks under their stares. Chris stands.

"Hi guys". It was close enough for them. Phoebe and Paige both run at Chris and give him a hug. Then they move towards Wyatt.

"Can we give you a hug to" Phoebe asks tentivly and excited. Wyatt stands and opens his arms. Phoebe and Paige hug him as well and step back looking at thier two grown nephews. Wyatt and Chris roll their eyes and sit back down to a lovely dinner that Piper cooked.

--

It was 3:00am and Chris was in the attic alone. He had managed to ditch Wyatt by pretending to sleep. When Wyatt fell asleep Chris bailed. Since he still didn't have his powers back he was making potions like crazy. He made potions to get him in and out of the underworld. Also he made potions to replicate his tk, pipers exploding power and her freezing power. Finally he had everything ready and set to go. He took one potion out of the leather pouch he tied around his waist. Chris then threw the potion at his feet and disapeared in a green mist.

a/n sorry that last part was so short. I'll either have more up today for first thing tomorrow so watch you emails. also everything is not going to be all happy in chris/wyatt land for long!


	8. Demon Hunts

Rejection, Acceptance, What Next?

Disclaimer: I don't own charmed or the characters.

In the Underworld the seer is staring into her scrying pool. She puts her finger into the water and watches as the water ripples. It apparently showed her what she wanted to see since she smirked.

"Strange place for a witch/wightlighter to be, don't you think". She was confused at why this person was here. Were they going to vanquish her. She certainly hoped not.

"I need your help, seer" A figure stepped out of the shadows with a leather pouch tied around his waist.

"And just who are you" The seer replied in her fake innocent voice.

"I'm Chris". He gives her an arrogant smirk as though she should recognize him. A spark of recognition forms in her eyes. "I need you to see something for me"

"I thought I told you last time" The seer began angrily. "The only thing that I see is great power and that it is someone you would least expect".

"I need more information then that" Chris said frustrated. He was running out of time. The past two hours had been on vanquishing spree's but no-one had any information.

"I can't tell you what I don't know" The seer replies annoyed. He had come to her before and she had told him the same thing with the same result : frustration. Chris raked his hand through his hair seeing now that the seer wouldn't be able to help him.

"Isn't there anything more that you could tell me". Chris pleads letting down his barriers for a moment before slamming them up again. The seer takes pity on him and looks into the pool once more.

"I can't see much" She begins. Chris cringes. " It's going to be someone that you consider an ally mabey even a friend" The seer announces proud of herself for seeing that much. Chris mutters a quick thank you before orbing out.

--

It was 9:00am and Wyatt was still asleep. I guess being the evil overlord of the world takes it's toll on the world. Finally however Wyatt begins to stir. He opens one eye sleepily and see's that Chris' bed isn't occupied. Thinking that he probably went to breakfast Wyatt get's out of bed, changes back into his black shirt and pants, heads down the stairs and tries to stay calm. Chris may be crazy but he's not that crazy Wyatt assures himself. As he enters the kitchen he scans the room. Aunt's Phoebe and Paige were there. Mom and Dad were there. My mini-self is their but no Chris, Wyatt notices. He begins to panic and feel rage, but tries to keep it under control and calmly address his parents.

"Mom, Dad where's Chris"? When everyone int he room looks at him in surprise and confusion Wyatt glares and them waiting for an answer.

"We haven't seen him all morning. We assumed that he was still sleeping" Piper answers then see's Wyatt's expression.

"Wyatt what's going on"? Leo asks concerned.

--

Chris shoves the demon against the wall much like Wyatt did to him earlier. He reaches into his leather pouch and draws out a potion before continuing his interrogation.

"Who's going to turn Wyatt evil"? Chris asks again. The demon just looks at him terrified. "You've been my informant for a while now Kron. You're an ally, a friend. Therefore either you turn Wyatt or you know who does. Which one is it"? Chris is becoming extremely mad and decides that the demon has ten seconds before he kills him. Chris begins to count to ten audibly when the demon stops him.

"Please, I don't know. I really don't". Kron says still very afraid but hopeful that Chris will spare his life. That hope disappeared as he burst into flames, curtsy of Chris potion. Suddenly 10 demons shimmer into the cave looking very upset.

"You just killed our informant". Demon 1 booms. Chris is very annoyed and cuts to the chase.

"Listen are we going to fight or are you going to leave"? This was asked in a menacing voice. It didn't scare the demons however as the charged at Chris. Demons 1,2 and 3 went in for close range fireball's which Chris deflected vanquishing one and hitting another in the shoulder. Demon 2(the one with the injured shoulder) was then hit and effectively killed by a potion. Chris wasn't paying attention the the other seven however. Demon 4 snuck up behind him and hit him in the back with a fire ball. Chris' knees buckled and pain shot through him. He forced himself to remain standing. As he turned around and threw a potion at demon 4 and turned back around deflecting another fireball with a potion again. Demon's 6, 7and 8 charged at him, meanwhile demons 1, 5, 9 and 10 went in from behind. Running low on potions Chris takes out the last four and uses 3 of them deflecting fireball's. The last potion was used to vanquish demon 1. Chris felt a sharp pain in his back and collapsed defeated.

--

"Christoper Perry Halliwell get back here right now or so help me I will kill you" Wyatt yelled at the top of his lungs. He was scared and he was angry. How could his brother be so STUPID.

"Wyatt, watch it" Piper scolded her son knowing that it would do no good. She herself was extremely worried about Chris. Not knowing where he was was terrifying her. It's a good thing that she didn't know about Chris' powers being bound or she would've flipped more then she already was. Wyatt held up a hand to silence her. This infuriated Piper but before she could speak Wyatt whispered "Chris" and let in a flurry of dark orbs.

"Great now where did he go" Phoebe asked exasperated with her nephews.

"Hopefully to a therapist" Paige quipped but was quiet when Piper shushed her.

--

Wyatt orbed into the cavern just in time to see Chris get stabbed in the back with an athame. Fury surged through Wyatt as he orbed Chris over to him. He then lowered Chris onto the floor gently and turned towards the demons. He held up his hands palms out and released power onto the demons incinerating them. Wyatt then turned to Chris to heal him. As Chris woke up Wyatt became more and more furious.

"How dare you. Christopher answer me. Now." Wyatt demanded once Chris was fully healed. Chris looked up to see Wyatt crouching over him with a glare of death on his face. Chris knew he was caught red-handed but that didn't mean that he was going to back down.

"What did you think. That I was just going to sit around and wait for my week to be up. No friggin way" Chris answered defiantly. This majorly pissed Wyatt off.

"I just saved your life" Wyatt growled in a low voice that meant he was not happy.

"Then let me save your's" Chris retorts. He never saw it coming as Wyatt's fist collided with his jaw.

"Damn you Christoper. I've told you again and again. I don't need saving". Wyatt roared at his brother who lay there stunned, feeling his jaw. There was pain there but it was emotional as well as physical pain. Wyatt put his hand on Chris' shoulder. Chris flinched and tried to move away but was quickly orbed out by Wyatt.


	9. Disappointment

Rejection, Acceptance, What Next?

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

Sorry for the delay everyone, my computer had minor difficulties, but its back up and running so here we go.

Piper was pacing the kitchen floor nervously when she was interupted by orbs. Chris and Wyatt apeared. Piper felt relife but was still very upset with them. Chris stumbled back from Wyatt. He then charged at Wyatt slamming him to the ground. Wyatt wasn't expecting the attack and fell to the floor with Chris on top of him.

"Get off and stop acting like a spolied brat. Now." Wyatt tells Chris as he get's more and more furious. Chris' fury matches Wyatt's at this point.

"Not until you give me my powers back". Chris' announcement is met by annoyance on Wyatt's side and anger on his mothers.

"WHAT"? Piper roar's. Taken out of her state of shock at seeing her boys fighting.

"Get off now or else". Wyatt growls dangerosly. Chris knows he's crossed a line this time, but shakes his head refusing the demande. "Chris I don't want to hurt you but if you don't get off..." Wyatt let's the sentence trail off for dramatic effect. It works as Chris pales considerably.

"WYATT MATHEW HALLLIWELL, CHRISTOPHER PERRY HALLIWELL" Piper screams at the top of her lungs. Chris quickly jumps off Wyatt and springs up. Wyatt stands up quickly then shakes his head at himself for listening to his mother. Piper is satisfied that she got her boy's attention. Well she was until...

"Somewhere more private, I think". Wyatt takes hold of Chris' arm and orbs them away.

"DAMN IT" Piper shouts severly angry. Everyone in the kitchen shrinks down into their seats to try and avoid her fury.

--

Wyatt and Chris appear in the attic. Once they have fully formed Chris stumbles away from Wyatt reaching a safe distance across the room. Wyatt rolls his eyes but then his expression becomes deadly.

"Christopher come here. Now." Just those 4 words sent chills up Chris' spine but he refused to give in.

"Bite me". Was Chris' response. Wyatt breaths out a sigh as though trying to calm himself. Chris watches him wearily.

"I will say this one more time" Wyatt begins in a dangerous voice. Chris inwardly flinches, but outwardly just looks on. "Come over here because we need to talk". Chris takes a hesitant step forward, then strides forward completely confident. He has always seen Wyatt as a father figure and hopes that all they are going to do is 'talk'. However if he knew Wyatt that wasn't all that would be going on. "Good" Wyatt says less dangerous. "Now why did you go after those demons". Wyatt's voice has taken on a stern tone. Chris gives Wyatt a duh look.

"To try and find out who turned you. I was trying to save you." Chris noticed the attack to late as he was swept into the air by the force of Wyatt's wind minipulation. The was then dropped uncerimonusly onto the floor. They could hear feet on the stairs rushing to them, probably thinking a demon attacked. Chris raced at Wyatt and threw one of his potions at. This was a telekinesis potion. Wyatt flew into the nearest table. It broke under his weight and Wyatt fell to the floor. Wyatt counter attacked with an energy ball. He threw it at Chris. Chris ducked behind a couch as his mom, dad and aunts walked in survaying the scene. They were to stuned to act until Chris got up strode foward and punched Wyatt in the face. Wyatt retailated quickly. He was on his feet and fighting within seconds. The boy colapsed onto the floor in a full out wresting match. Piper and Leo moved forward to break up the fight but had to jump back several times. Paige came forward with a fire extinguisher in her hands.

"I always wanted to try this" Paige says as she douces Wyatt and Chris in the white frothy foam. They jump apart and look around furiously. Then their looks turn to grumpy as they see their family practicaly on the floor with laughter. Aunt Paige already is Chris mused.

"You look ridiculous" Phoebe chokes out between her laughs.

"Very funny Aunt Paige" Wyatt replies nastily. "I think I'll go shower" Wyatt begins to exit. When he walks past Piper she grabs his arm. He looks down at his arm in surprise and asks "What"? in a bored voice. Piper smiles.

"Your not going anywhere until this is figured out". She replies sweetly. Chris bursts out laughing at the look on Wyatt's face with is one of incredulous and defeat.

"What"? Wyatt snaps at him annoyed which shuts him up.

"Now what has gotten into you guys. Yesterday you were like best friends and now you're fighting." When Piper recives no answers she says "I'm waiting" Both her boys start speaking at once then glare at her. Phoebe and Paige are snickering but quiet when Piper shoots them a death glare. Leo stepped in hoping to intervine.

"Chris why don't you start". Leo calmly suggested. Wyatt glared at him but said nothing. Chris smirks at him and turns towards everyone. Then he hesitates and looks back at Wyatt who smirks.

"Should you tell them or should I" Chris asks Wyatt calmly. Wyatt glares at him silently.

"Wyatt tell us right now or else" Piper threatens her sons. Wyatt smiles at her clearly amused.

"Or else what, mother" Wyatt asks cockily. Piper smirks at him.

"Or I will ground you". Phoebe, Paige and Chris burst out laughing while Leo grins. Wyatt scowls. "Carefull Chris, I can ground you too". Lets just say that shut Chris up.

"What is with the family" Wyatt booms surprising everyone but not into silence. "Have you all gone mad"? Wyatt asks semi-seriously.

"Wyatt do not speak to your family that way. Apologize now". Piper demanded of her son. That stunned everyone into silence. Wyatt sneered at her.

"No" The word was spoken quietly, but there was fight behind it. A fire of rage lit in Pipers eyes as she regards her son. She takes a few steps closer and while he is taller she manages to make it look like she was towering over him. The rest of the room looked on wearily realizing that a war was about to break out.

"Just who do you think you are" Piper says. "You are my son Wyatt. I love you and respect you no matter what you've become and I expect the same decensy from you. I'm very disapointed in you". Piper walks out of the room in silence shaking her head. Silence follows. Chris was pretty sure that he was the only one seeing the hurt and distress in Wyatt's eyes as he watched his mother retreating from the room. Phoebe personally couldn't believe her ears. How could Piper say such a thing. And to her own son. Paige couln't believe her ears either but was secretly thinking 'its about time'. Chris was stunned and felt a little bad for Wyatt who was just standing there seemingly bored with the proceedings. Leo was in complete shock. Wyatt was their son, what was Piper thinking. No-one dared moved or made a sound waiting for the explosion from Wyatt. What they got however was him orbing out. Chris stared at the spot where his brother had been, wondering what he was going to do.'Mabey he'll leave so I can get back to the demon fighting' chris thought happily. Then felt guilty for being happy because his brother was in distress. Then he felt stupid for feeling that way. He needed to get away to think. He threw a potion and misted out to the Golden Gate Bridge to think.

--

a/n sorry that took so long. Also i'm sorry it's so short. the next one will be a lot longer. promise.


	10. Feeling, Thoughts and Plans

Rejection, Acceptance, What next?

Disclaimer:I don't own Charmed.

Also thank you meilinglovesshaoran for showing me that error in my previous chapter. It's been edited so all's good.

--

Wyatt was breathing heavily as he made it out of the cave. He had gone on a vanquishing spree after that incident. Piper really hurt Wyatt and he didn't know what to do with himself. Part of him wanted to apologize to his mom. To tell her how sorry he was that he was a disappointment to her. Then he felt angry at himself for having a 'weak' thought like that. The part of him that didn't want to apologize was the part that called him weak. What was he, 5? Wyatt questioned himself. Maybe, Wyatt thinks desperately, I can go home and try to smooth things over without apologizing. Of course that won't work. Not with Piper. I'll just have to get over it. After all she's the one who died and left us all alone. It's her fault for everything that happened. Maybe not just her fault because Leo was a useless piece of crap to, but it was their fault. She has no right to be angry with me, Wyatt declares in his head angrily. Then he notices some demons ahead and prepares for battle.

--

Chris sat atop the Golden Gate Bridge. The only word to sum up all his emotions is stunned. He can't believe Piper said that. He was slightly mad at her for hurting Wyatt, but then felt guilty for feeling mad at her. Chris' head was spinning. He knew that Piper was just trying to make a point to Wyatt and knew that her caring nature wouldn't do it. But still. However if there was one person that might be able to get through to Wyatt it was Piper. It didn't help Chris' uneasiness. He was afraid that Wyatt would do something drastic, like he normally does. Let's just hope that whatever he's doing it had nothing to do with Piper or revenge Chris thinks. For the hundredth time he tries to sense for Wyatt, but to no avail. It has begun to rain lightly and Chris decides to get off the bridge and go back home, mabey comfort Piper. Chris stands up and stretches ready to depart. Chris disappears into blue and white orbs. As Chris orbs out a strange feeling reverberates through him.

--

Piper was in the kitchen baking. She was in complete shock at herself for what she said to Wyatt. Yelling and screaming would have been better then cold disappointment. But how else was she going to get Wyatt to realize his mistakes. After all she already failed as a mother once. There wasn't a snow-ball's chance in hell she'd fail her boy's again. Look at the lives they lead because of me, Piper begins thinking. I've been a horrible mother, how could I let this happen? She demands herself angrily. She was distracted from her thoughts by the sounds of orbs. Chris forms in the center of the room looking anxious.

"Where's Wyatt" Chris asks tentatively, not sure how Piper would react to hearing his name. She flinches slightly.

"I don't know. Why"? Piper asks suspiciously. She could see worry in Chris' eyes and wonders what is making her youngest worry yet again.

"I'm not completely sure" Chris frowned trying to figure everything out. "I just have a really bad feeling about him". Chris tried to concentrate on what instinct was telling him.

"Do you think he's hurt, or that he's going to hurt someone"? Piper asks worried. No matter what her son has turned into she still loves him dearly and hopes that neither of her suggestions are correct. Chris' frown deepens as he is deep in thought.

"He can't really get hurt, not the twice blessed child" Chris mummers somewhat bitterly. Piper flinches at the tone of voice, but before she can scold him Chris continues. "I think that hes" Chris hesitates for a moment. He takes a deep breath and finishes the sentence "Planning something". The idea sent shivers down Pipers spine.

"Planning what"? Piper asks preparing herself for the worst. Then another question comes to mind. "How can you tell that he's even planning something"? Piper is getting confused and plops down on a chair. Chris is to wired up for that and begins pacing in front of his mother.

"I think whatever he's planning has something to do with me. I'm not sure if it's good or not though" Chris replies frustrated. "As for how I can tell. I can just feel it. In the pit of my stomach. It's gotta have something to do with our bond". Chris is getting worried himself. Not for himself but for anyone who might happen to stand in the way of Wyatt's plan. Piper chew's on her bottom lip nervously.

"Should I call for Leo or Paige or Phoebe". Piper asks. Phoebe had returned to work in order to keep her job. A temp job had come up for Paige so reluctantly they both left. Leo had been called away by the Elders a little while ago, so he wasn't around at the moment.

"No, we would only worry them". Chris decided. Piper looks at him with a what-now look. Chris sigh's deeply and thinks for a moment.

--

Wyatt smirks as the last demon of the Kruz clan kneels before him begging for mercy. Wyatt has killed the entire clan and is enjoying torturing his prey.

"Mercy. What use are you to me, demon"? Wyatt asks... no demands harshly. The demon looks up and his eyes are shining with fear. One would almost feel sympathy for him if he wasn't a demon. The demon looks around nervously obviously trying to think of something when he finally get's it.

"You need me. I can help you". The demon says shaking slightly. Wyatt's face took on a confused look before his emotionless mask took hold once more.

"Cut to the chase demon" Wyatt snarled. His patience was wearing thin and he was beginning to feel like he was wasting his time.

"I can help you get your brother to the future" This shocked Wyatt to the core. How had this demon know about his brother? When Wyatt voiced this question the demon replied "I have deep connections with the seer". Wyatt nodded understanding how he could have known.

"Well then what is your idea. And if I don't like what I hear your dead". Wyatt decided that inflicting a little fear wouldn't hurt. The demon paled considerably.

"You could threaten him". Wyatt snorted at that. Chris was never afraid of Wyatt. Wyatt was ready to dispose of the demon when he hurried on. "What I meant was threaten him with a family member or a friend of some sort. You could threaten to kill them if he doesn't go with you". Wyatt smiled evilly. He was impressed. Even he hadn't thought of that. Wyatt disposed of the demon while thinking to himself 'well if it's a war that you want Chris then you will get it.' Wyatt felt slightly bad about having to hurt his family. Then Wyatt smiled to himself as he thought of the perfect family member to go after. Wyatt's smile grows more malicious as he orbs out and after his prey.

--

Chris looks toward Piper without answers. As Piper looks into Chris' eyes she see's the distress. Chris is clearly worried and Piper went over to him. She pulls him into an embrace and holds him close rubbing soothing circles in his back. She mummers that everything is going to be OK. When they pull apart Chris' eyes are shinning with new worry. Piper shoot's him a questioning look. The only answer she receives is the whispered name that escaped her sons lips "Wyatt".

--

a/n sorry all this took so long. I had writers block for the better part of the day and then I looked over it like four times looking for errors. I hope that I got them all and sorry for any missed ones.


	11. No more games

Rejection, Acceptance, What's Next?

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

I'm having a little bit of writers block so sorry if this chapter doesn't make until the end of the day. However I am trying to update at least once a day and so far I've succeeded. Enjoy. Also you all should be happy to know that I am really trying to cut down on errors because I don't want them to distract you from the story. Sorry if there is still more errors. If you notice any mistakes and feel like it then feel free to let me know, I promise i won't get offended.

--

"Wyatt what"? Piper look's at Chris with fear in her eyes. Chris' eyes reflects her own. "Chris what is going on"? Piper asks nervously. Chris is looking more confused then anything.

"He's calling me". Chris replies looking deep in thought. He was deep in thought trying to figure out what Wyatt wanted. Maybe he want's to give me my powers back Chris thinks happily. Then he realizes that isn't true as Wyatt's voice becomes annoyed and stern in his head. 'Christopher get over here now' is all Wyatt was saying, so what could he want? Pipers eye's widen in fear of her oldest son.

"What do you think he wants"? She asks nervously hearing a tremor in her voice. Chris looks to her with a confused expression on his face.

"I'm not sure, but I guess I should go find out". Chris gulps and reaches into his pouch for another transportation potion. Piper grabs his wrist to stop him. Chris looks at her hand wondering what she wants. "Yes". Chris asks slightly impatient. She shoots him a 'be quiet' look before speaking.

"Bring me with you". Chris was about to interrupt but Piper carried on. "Your not facing him by yourself. You don't have to anymore. Let me help you. Who knows what Wyatt is planning. You might need me". The last line was whispered quietly as though Piper was afraid of being rejected. Chris sighed not having time for this right now.

"Piper" She flinches at the use of her name and upset that he still can't call her 'mom'. "You are pregnant with me". Wow that sounded weird they both thought. "It would be way to risky. Please, I have to do this". The last line was said with determination and fear. Piper could tell that this was something that Chris had to go through. It broke her heart to know that Chris still had to suffer through more. She wanted to hold him and protect him, but knew that Chris wouldn't go for that. So instead she takes a deep breath to calm her nerves.

"Alright. But you have to promise me that you'll be careful". Piper saw the expression in his eyes and added "Please". Chris sighed and nodded his head in response. Piper pulled him into a hug and drew back unable to look at him due to the tears in her eyes. Chris threw a potion at his feet and vanished. Piper wiped her eyes with the back of her hand and moved her head to the ceiling feeling as if she were about to betray Chris.

"LEO" Piper yelled out. When Leo materialized he opened his mouth to say something but was cut off. "I need you to get Phoebe and Paige. Then orb back here and make it quick". Piper gave Leo her instructions in her most no-nonsense tone. Leo nodded quickly and orbed out knowing that crossing Piper while she was pregnant was not the smartest thing in the world.

--

Wyatt was pacing continuously in front of his captive. Prue had been summoned and then knocked out and tied up. It still surprised Wyatt that ghosts could get knocked out and have their powers. Good thing this particular ghost is knocked out because she wouldn't stand for this Wyatt mused to himself. His thoughts were interrupted by a green mist and Chris forming in the middle. Wyatt looked at him and smiled evilly before saying anything.

"Welcome Chris". The way Wyatt talked made Chris want to shiver but he knew that he couldn't show weakness around his brother. Instead he settled for trying to remain calm.

"Wyatt, what do you want"? Chris did his best to keep his voice light. Wyatt's eyes showed that he wasn't amused with his brothers antic's.

"What do you think I want" Wyatt replied acidly. "I want you to rule by my side. One way or another". Wyatt replied annoyed, and as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Chris shook his head as though they had had this conversation many times before, which in retrospect they had. Chris looked over and saw his dead Aunt Prue tied up. His eyes sparked with fire as he went into war mode. Wyatt noticed the change and smirked.

"What the hell is wrong with you Wyatt. You're using your own Aunt as bate. Have you finally lost your mind"? Chris practically screamed at Wyatt. He was satisfied to see the smirk knocked off Wyatt's face easily.

"Chris" Wyatt warned dangerously so that the smirk was erased from Chris' face as well. "Nothing will happen to her if you come with me" Wyatt replied seeming to think that this was a generous offer. Chris looked Wyatt straight in the eye.

"I won't let you hurt her" He said with an amount of defiance that surprised even his brother. "Why did you even choose her. She's a ghost". Chris was confused and stalling. However it seems that he asked Wyatt exactly what he had wanted him to.

"Well firstly I know that she's your favorite Aunt because of everything. When her ghost saved you and because of the powers you received from her you always felt closet to her. Secretly summoning her and even though she warned you not to do it again you always did. Also as you pointed out 'she's a ghost'. Which means that she can't die but she can be tortured in order to help me... persuade you". Wyatt's eyes held a malicious and almost hungry look. Chris wanted to shudder but repressed it and instead looked at his brother. He was really hurt that Wyatt was like this but wouldn't show it.

"You wouldn't dare". Were Chris' words. Wyatt smile was so icy that Chris did shudder this time. Wyatt raised his hand as a low-voltage energy ball appeared in his hand. He was preparing to throw it at his Aunt when Chris called out.

"Wait". Chris was desperate so he decided to ask once more "What do you want". Chris saw a twinge of annoyance in Wyatt's eye's at being asked the same exact question.

"I told you already". Wyatt growled in a low voice. "I want you to join me" By this time the energy ball had fizzed out. Chris' eyes went wild with fury as something in him snapped. Chris let out a low growl as though he was an animal and Wyatt looked startled for a minuet, before he laughed. His laughter quickly faded as Chris began to speak.

"What you want. What you want! It's always about you isn't it Wyatt. Who the hell do you think that you are? Aren't you supposed to be my big brother, my protector? Instead your nothing but a cold hearted bastard that causes everyone around you pain and despair. What you want! WHAT ABOUT WHAT I WANT". Chris' words had gotten faster and more angry by every second. He was shouting and not even caring that he was showing pain. In fact he was shoving every single ounce of pain into his words despite what the consequences might be. Wyatt looked at him unable to contain his shock. Inside Wyatt was hurt and furious. He was hurt that his little brother would say such things about him. He was just trying to make life better for them didn't he understand that Wyatt thought frustrated. Whatever answer Chris was expecting it certainly wasn't what he received.

"What do you want Chris". Wyatt asked. He was curious. Also he wished that Chris would stop fighting him. He wanted his brother back but wasn't sure how to do that. Chris was startled by the question and looked at Wyatt in confusion. When he realized Wyatt was serious he thought for a moment seriously considering the question. There was a lot that he wanted but knew he couldn't say everyone of them so he started on the main one.

"I want my family back" Chris began quietly. Then he added. "And that includes my brother". Wyatt was slightly surprised at Chris' revelation. He had been expecting a sarcastic comment, but that wasn't what he received. Chris sighed tired of the games that they played with each others mind and asked Wyatt "Why are you like this"? When he got no reply other then a grunt he quickly changed the subject to a question that was ripped from his mouth. "Do you still love me"? Both boy's were shocked by this question. It had been a question that Chris had been wondering about for a while but never really wanted to ask for fear of the answer. Wyatt was shocked by the pure blunt way Chris said the question. Wyatt opened and closed his mouth several times trying to think of a response. He thought he did.

"I.. of course Chris". Wyatt was slightly hurt that Chris could think otherwise. They both noticed Wyatt's hesitation to answer the question and Chris sighed again.

"Do you even know how to love anymore Wyatt" Chris asked sadly with disappointment in his eyes. Wyatt turned away. This conversation wasn't going as he planned at all. Chris was making him feel... different. Something other then rage and hate. A feeling Wyatt had been determined to avoid. Pain. Wyatt felt like he had to answer his brother for some reason.

"I'm not sure" He whispered. For once there was no undertone of sarcasim, anger, annoyance or hate. Just pain. Chris shuddered but accepted Wyatt's answer. He was hurt but deep down he had known all along that there was no love left in Wyatt. Or at least non that would be in reach easily. Chris shuffled his feet at the awkward silence that had fallen between then.

"I love you, Wyatt. And I always have no matter what". Wyatt looked up at Chris and both eye's had decades of pain in them. Chris felt the need to break down and cry but knew he couldn't. Wyatt's eye's were un-naturally shinny. Chris realized with a shock that Wyatt, the evil overlord of the world, was crying. Chris' eyes filled with tears as well. Wyatt broke their eye contact by squeezing his eyes shut as if he could block out the pain. Chris gasped at the realization that hit him. "Are you like.. this so you won't have to feel pain". Wyatt remained mute determined not to answer. How can Chris always do this to me he wondered. Wyatt wasn't sure what was happening but knew that his heart was breaking. His little brother, the only brother he had and the brother he had sworn to protect, was in a world of pain because of him. It was all his fault. And facing his mothers rejection earlier, Wyatt didn't know how much more of this pain that he could take.

"Chris" Wyatt whispered. In that one word Chris understood everything that Wyatt was trying to tell him. Chris' eye's drifted to his Aunt Paige and Chris looked at Wyatt fiercly. Without putting up a fight he snapped his fingers and Prue disappeared. Chris nodded mutely understanding his gesture. "What now"? Wyatt asked his brother, ready for the first time in his entire life, to allow Chris to change him back.

"First you need to trust me". Chris started in a strong voice that wavered a little but not much. Wyatt nodded silently waiting for Chris to continue. "Then you need to give me my powers so that I can save you" Chris offered Wyatt a quavery smile that Wyatt accepted and returned. "Last you need to get back to the future so let's go to the attic and get started". Wyatt nodded and was about to orb away when Chris' voice brought him back.

"Ya" Wyatt asked somewhat suspiciously. Chris smiled sheepishly and asked for his powers back which Wyatt returned. They both orbed to the attic.

--

Leo orbed in with Phoebe and Paige. Piper had been pacing in the kitchen ever since he left.

"It's about damn time". Piper exclaimed. Phoebe winced at her tone of voiced but Paige decided to be brave, or stupid depending how you look at it.

"Piper what's the big emergency. I was at a temp job you know". Paige demands of her sister angrily. Piper shoot's her a death glare that makes Paige huff.

"Wyatt called for Chris and Chris went to him" Piper answered her voice shaking and tears welling up inside her eyes. Everyone looked at her in shock but Leo recovered first.

"We have to save him" Leo announces. Everyone nod's and follows Phoebe up the stairs to the attic.

--

a/n finally I'm done. I have to say that this chapter turned out way diffrent from what I was expecting but I'm happy with the results and hope you all are as well.


	12. Breakthrough

Rejection, Acceptance, What's Next?

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the charactors or nothing.

Piper, Leo, Paige and Phoebe entered the attic determined to find a way to save Chris. Piper was leading the group and you could tell that she was pregnant by now. She turned around to face her sisters and husband.

"Paige look through the book of shadows and see what you can find, Leo you can help her with that." Leo and Paige went to the Book of Shadows without a fight and Piper turned to Phoebe. "Try to come up with some kind of summoning spell." Phoebe nodded and turned away.

"What are you going to do?" Phoebe asked her sister as she picked up a pad of paper and a pen.

"I am going to scry for them." Piper answered retrieving the crystal and laying out the map. After about five minuets Phoebe walked over with the spell.

"Piper I got..." Before she could finish the rest of the sentence Chris and Wyatt orbed in. "The spell" Phoebe finished in a huff, clearly upset that she had wasted her time. Chris looked at them incredulously and Wyatt looked weary. Paige being the first one to recover quickly thought up a plan.

"Crystals, circle." Wyatt and Chris both became trapped in a crystal cage. Wyatt sighed sadly and Chris rolled his eyes.

"Get us out of here Paige" Chris demands in a not extremely nice voice. He was irritated and not in the mood for this. Paige looks at him with scrutiny. Leo folds his arms across his chest.

"Don't do it Paige." Leo whispers. As much as it pains him to keep his sons locked up he had to for their own good. Wyatt looks away from them beginning to feel pain again and unable to do so. Chris has his emotionless mask back up.

"Leo, this doesn't involve you, it never did" Chris says this so harshly that Leo flinches. Piper stares at him in a motherly scolding way. He purposely ignores her. Wyatt's had enough of this as well but knows he can't lose his temper because then they'll never make it out.

Wyatt turns his attention to his mom. "Let us out" He tells her gently. She is stunned by the change of attitude. Even so she knows to be suspicious and shakes her head sadly. Chris looks at her.

"Mom" She noticed that Chris called her mom and her spirits soar. "Please let us out". Piper wants to so badly that she begins walking forward. Phoebe reaches out and holds her back and shakes her head gently.

"Please" A shy voice, Wyatt's, whispers so tenderly and sincerely that without thinking Paige calls for the crystals and orbs them back into their box. Wyatt sighs in relief but Chris immediately moves forward to the Book of Shadows.

"What is going on, Chris" Piper asks slightly weary but noticing that Wyatt has made no effort to even move and is standing there awkwardly. Chris is about to answer when Wyatt clears his throat. Everyone in the Attic turns their attention to him but he seems unabashed but all the attention. He only has eye's for one person in the attic.

"Mom can I talk to you" Wyatt asks her somewhat pleadingly. Piper look dubious and Wyatt adds "Please" softly. Piper nods hesitantly and follows him out of the room. Turning his attention back to the book Chris smiles his first genuine smile in a long time.

--

Wyatt leads Piper into the kitchen, knowing that she will feel more comfortable their. He motions for her to sit down at a chair. She does and he takes the chair across from her. Piper eyes him wearily and slightly distrustfully.

"What's this about Wyatt?" She asked curious and confused. Wyatt notices her look and places both his hands on the table so she knows that he isn't planning anything.

"I just wanted to talk before I left" Wyatt said in his strong voice. Piper noticed for the first time that their was no emotions in his voice. Just like Chris' she realized sadly. Piper nods for him to continue. He takes a deep breath not exactly sure what to say. Piper decides to help the conversation along.

"You're going back to the future aren't you?" She asks in a firm and quiet voice. Wyatt nod's in confirmation and Piper relaxes slightly. Wyatt notices this and sighs again. This is harder then I thought it would be Wyatt says to himself.

"This is hard to put. I... Chris showed me that their are some things that... well that pain is worth. Family, friends and... love." Wyatt is getting overwhelmed and stops for a moment to collect himself. If this revelation shocked Piper she doesn't show it. Wyatt continues. "It's just that... once things started getting... difficult" Wyatt shudders because difficult meant when she died "I didn't know how to... cope. I..." His voice trails off. "I just want my family back" Wyatt whispers afraid that if he talks any louder his voice will break. Weakness is something that he couldn't show despite this heart to heart that was bringing back so many painful memories that Wyatt had worked so hard to suppress. Piper hesitated for a moment before reaching out and taking Wyatt's hands in hers. Wyatt looked at her shocked. He felt a strange urge to hug her and tried in vain to suppress it. Piper noticed the gathering mist that was clouding his eyes and it broke her heart. Wyatt may be evil but somehow Chris was able to release his feeling.

"Come here Wyatt". They released hands and Wyatt stood up and walked over to his mother. She stood up and hugged him. At first Wyatt couldn't do anything but stand there. Then he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

--

"So Chris care to tell us what going on" Phoebe asked gently but curiously at the same time. It hadn't escaped her notice that Wyatt changed... a lot! Chris turned to her. He had forgotten that he was there because he was so lost in his own thoughts. After all these years Wyatt finally broke. Probably because Chris never tried to reach out to him. He just tried to rebel and save him behind his back, but never to his face.

"Oh nothing. Just that Wyatt realized the error of his ways, well not really but sorta, and he's going back to the future. That's all." Chris smirked at the amused look on Paige's face and the confused look on Phoebe's.

"What did you do to him." Chris raised his eyebrows at Paige. "I mean he's like an entirely different person". She said blushing a little. Chris thought back to his and Wyatt's conversation.

"I guess that he was just sick of feeling pain, like we all are" Was the only explanation that Chris would offer. Phoebe tried to press into Chris' emotions with her empathy but found Chris staring at her. She blushed.

"What?" She demanded of her nephew who had a half arrogant smile on his face.

"Stay out of my emotions please" Phoebe's mouth dropped open as Paige just stared at him. Leo looked mildly interested. Chris laughed at their expressions. "What gave it away?" Phoebe asked flabbergasted. Chris snorted.

"Well firstly what didn't give it away" Phoebe's blush deepened. "Secondly I one minuet I was thinking about time portals and the next about my feelings. It doesn't happen." Chris smirked as Phoebe turned, if possible, even redder and looked away. Paige giggled and Leo smiled serenely noticed, not for the first time, how much he missed his family. Chris turned back to the book. Paige decided to changed the subject.

"Why were you thinking about time portals?" She asked confused. Then a thought came to her. "Wyatt's not forcing you to go back to the future with him is he?" Paige asked scared for Piper and Chris. Chris smirked and shook his head.

"Actually he's going back to the future, not me" Chris' smile deepened at the surprised looks everyone's faces held. "I'm serious" he added as the looks changed from surprised to disbelieving.

"He's right" A gentle voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned to see Piper and Wyatt leaning against the door frame. Piper looked very happy and Wyatt merely looked sheepish. Wyatt and Chris looked at each other then Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Chris why don't you just reword the spell you used to take you here" Wyatt suggested still a little stung that his brother would 'betray' him like that.

"Good idea, Wyatt" Chris said. Wyatt smiled a bit at the praise from his little brother. He stepped towards the wall and began drawing the triquetra on the wall in chalk while Chris and Phoebe tried to fix the spell for the occasion. Piper and Leo held each other watching as their family interrupted. Paige stepped forward and helped Wyatt with the drawing offering him a shy smile which he gladly returned. Pretty soon everything was ready and it was time for Wyatt to leave. Wyatt walked up to Chris first. He hugged Chris tightly which surprised him but he returned the hug.

"I'll see you little brother" As Wyatt walked away he ruffled Chris hair affectionately. Even though Chris rolled his eyes at the gesture he couldn't stop smiling. Wyatt stepped up to his Aunt Phoebe nervously. She sensed his apprehension and took charge.

"I'll miss you Wyatt." Phoebe said while hugging him. Wyatt gave her a grin as he walked over to his Aunt Paige. He bent down and hugged her as well.

She hugged him back and whispered "Don't worry we'll see you in another 20 odd years" She broke the tension and everyone laughed at her wit. Wyatt gave her one last squeeze and moved on to his mom.

Piper stepped up to him and hugged him tightly. "I'll always love you" She told him firmly. Wyatt nodded not trusting himself to speak and moved toward his father. He still wasn't sure how he felt about his father. Wyatt didn't know whether to punch him or hug him. Instead he held out his hand which Leo gladly took in his own. They shook hand for a moment later before Wyatt stepped away and up to the triquetra he and Paige had drawn. Wyatt gave them a watery smile as Piper, Phoebe and Paige began to recite the spell.

_hear these words_

_hear the rhyme  
_

_heed the hope within our minds_

_send Wyatt forward to where he'll find_

_his future home in space and time_

_commanded by the power of three_

_let our wish now be_

A glowing blue portal opened up before them. Wyatt looked back one more time. His eye's focused on Chris.

"Thank you." Wyatt whispered to him. Chris returned the smile that Wyatt offered.

"You're welcome. Now go before it closes" Chris reminded Wyatt of the seriousness of the situation. Slipping his emotionless mask on just in case Wyatt strode confidently and strongly through the portal. Once it closed Chris turned around to look at his family. They all looked back at him with tears in their eyes as well. Paige decides to go for some humor.

"Well now that older Wyatt was saved I guess we should save little Wyatt to". Everyone laughed, but Piper was crying at the same time. Leo hugged her close as Chris moved forward to comfort her as well.

--

a/n phew I was done. Sorry if there wasn't enough emotions or too many in thier. I tried my absolute best. I hope you all enjoyed it and will stick around for the rest of the story.


	13. Just an authors note

**A/n listen everyone I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update. I'm having some MAJOR writers block but I'm trying to work through it. I'm working hard on trying to break through so expect and update within the next few day's. Also I wanted to take this time to thank everyone and anyone that reviewed and read so far. I never imagined I'd have enough gut's to post the story and now that I did, I'm glad I've been able to have so many responses.**


	14. Tasks

a/n Alright everyone this has been really difficult as it's a total transistional period but I'm trying. so please don't kill me for the long awaited update.

--

Rejection, Acceptance, What's next?

Disclaimer: I don't own the charactors and stuff.

Wyatt's less then gental cries from the next room over woke Piper up from her sleep. She was still slightly depressed that her son left. She was extremely confused though. Of course she loved her son no matter what he became, but that still doesn't mean that she should be almost depressed that he left. It was wierd to think of her baby boy, her beautiful angel with bright blue eyes and blonde curls, evil. It just didn't seem right or natural. Hopefully they'd be able to find the demon now that they were helping Chris more. Chris. Pipers heart gave another painfull twinge as she remembered the state that her youngest son was currently in. Naturally he was very happy, one would almost say esctatic, to have gotten through to his brother. However he was so determined to find the demon that he wasn't doing anything for himself. As in he wasn't eating, sleeping, socializing (unless it was about demons) or slowing down. He was having such a hard time that Piper wasn't sure how to help him. If he would even let her. He seemed to be avoiding his family lately. Especially Leo, who was extremely guilty still about the slight beating Chris recieved from him at first. Leo tried to talk to him but unless it was about demons Chris would orb away immediatly, muttering about succing out a new threat to Wyatt. That's not to say that Piper wasn't proud of the man he had become. Every time she thought of Chris tears would form in her eye's for many diffrent reasons. She was proud, extremely proud, of who he is and what he's done, but she was also worried. He never did anything unless it was about demons and that scared Piper to no end. Wyatt's cries broke through her revier and she reluctantly got up to go comfort him.

--

Leo was sitting on the Golden Gate Bridge trying to get some insperation. How in the world was he supposed to get through to Chris. If there had been any doubt about Chris being a Halliwell it was erased as Leo saw the stubborn trait streaking right through him. Only thing was that that was the whole problem. He had tried everything but to absolutly no avail. It had been 2 weeks since the older Wyatt went back to the future. Leo felt a pang as he thought of his eldest child once again. So cold and evil and heartless and... Leo shuddered. There had been a serious change in Wyatt before he left, but would it last? Or would he come back to take his brother back to the future? These were the questions to which Leo had no answers, but wished that he did. Also he wished he knew why Chris was avoiding him. Sure Chris was avoiding everyone lately but Leo more so then anyone. If Leo just entered a room then Chris would find an excuse to leave it. What had he done in the future to become such a horrible father? Whenever Chris was around long enough for Leo to ask Chris just mumbled something about future consequenses and left the room hurridly. Leo had decided that he wasn't going to do whatever it was he had done in Chris' future. He was going to get his family back no matter how long it takes. He had already decided on doing at least three things today. 1. Telling Piper that he wanted her back. And that he was going to get her back. 2. Talking to Chris no matter what. Even if he had to be a little rude he was going to talk to Chris. Last but not least 3. Spend some more time with baby Wyatt. After all if Leo was around more then mabey Wyatt wouldn't have been captured and turned evil in the first place. Leo decided that nothing was going to get done just sitting around and decided to orb down to Piper.

--

Piper was in the kitchen with Paige and Wyatt. Wyatt drinking from his bottle rather noisily, but Paige was chatting away.

"I mean really. Who'd guess that my temp job's would be all magic involed. It just seems wierd doesn't it. Oh well whatever as long as I help people. Piper honey what's wrong. You've barely even touched your coffe." Paige asked Piper with concern. It wasn't like her to just swirl her coffe unless she was really worried about something. And when Piper was worried you had better look out.

"I don't know. I guess I just wonder what happened to him still. Why was... is whatever. Wyatt couldn't have been turned evil so easily. What happend and why weren't any of us there to protect him. How could that possible happen?" Piper asked of Paige without really expecting an answer.

"Well, honey something must have been going on." Paige answered choseing her words with caution. You could tell that they'd had this conversation many times before.

"But what was so horrible that we couldn't protect my son?" Piper asked close to histerics. Paige just shrugged without answers. A long silence filled the air until Leo orbed in next to his wife.

"Hi Piper." When he noticed her distressed state he continued. "How are you feeling?" He asked her gently and with care. Paiges eyebrows rose senceing something about to happen she hastily left saying something about her temp jobs. Piper turned towards Leo.

"How am I feeling? Not great Leo. I'm scared. How could we have let this happen?" Understanding what she meant, for he had asked himself the same question, he pulled her into a hug. She was stiff at first but eventually leaned into the hug. Leo pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes.

"Piper I don't really know how to say this but... I love you. You know that right?" At Pipers confused nod he continued. "Niether of us wanted me to become an elder but it happend anyways. I want to stay with you Piper and Wyatt and Chris. Please let me come back." Shock like never before went through Piper like an electirc current. She blinked a few times as though afraid he was a mirage. When it was clear that he was real and that he meant what he said by the intensity that he gazed into her eyes she finally broke down, and released all the emotions that she had bottled up inside. She cried for herself, for Chris, for Wyatt and for Leo. She cried until she no longer could with Leo making the comforting shhing sounds and rubbing small soothing circles on her back. She leaned into his embrass more fully and murmmered something. Leo decided it was time for task number two considering Chris just orbed into P3. Leo disentangled himself from his wife very gently and tenderly. She looked at him.

"It's the elders isn't it?" She asked devastated that he would be taken from her before they could sit down and talk. Or even fully make up with eachother. Leo shook his head and grinned slightly.

"No it's Chris. I wanted to try to talk to him and this is the frist time that I've been able to sence him for days. But I'll be back. I promise." With Leo's promise in the air he kissed Piper's neck and orbed out. Piper wiped her eye's and smilled slightly as Wyatt looked towards her mother serenly.

--

Chris orbed into P3 after another night of rough demon fighting. He needed a shower. And some food. And some sleep. But not right now. Because now he had to look up the amulet in the book of shadows. He found the amulet in the underworld and since this kind is generally used for sending messages he figured that he might me able to decode the symbols with more information. Before he could go anywhere his father orbed into the room. Chris rolled his eyes and was about to orb out when Leo spoke.

"Chris can we talk? Please?" Leo asked him pleadingly as he always seemed to do. Chris wasn't sure if he had the energy to fight him this time and merely shook his head before sitting down heavily on the couch, exhausted. Leo noticed this as well as several bruised and went to heal them when Chris flinched away from his hand. Leo drew back disapointed and eye'd Chris. He was a mess. His clothes were torn and covered in dirt and mud. His hair was all over the place as though he had been running alot and the exposed parts of Chris' flesh were injoured in some way. Leo looked at this is concern and turned towards Chris. "What happend?" Leo asked. Before Chris could even consider answering a demon flammed in grabbed Chris from behind and orbed back out. Leo stared dumbstuck at the spot where his son had been. He orbed out immediatly for reinforcments.


	15. Forgetting

a/n Hi everyone. I hope you liked the update. That chapter wasn't nearly as long as I wanted it to. Sorry I had to stop short but at least it was a pretty good cliffe. Alright on to the story instead of listening to me babel!

Rejection, Acceptance, What's Next?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN A DEMON TOOK HIM!" Piper screamed at her less then patient husband. He had tried to explain to her what happened but every time he opened his mouth something new was shouted. He tried to speak again but Piper cut him off. "Leo, how could you let this happen? You were there why didn't you... you stop h..him?" Piper started crying but wiped at her tears furiously realizing that they weren't going to help anything. "PAIGE. GET OVER HERE NOW." She screamed at the ceiling so loud Leo was surprised that the glasses surrounding them didn't break. Paige orbed in looking flustered as Piper started dialing Phoebe's number.

"Piper. I was in the middle of a temp job you know." Paige said to her sister who shhhhed her. Paige turned to Leo with raised eye brows. Leo looked at her and shrugged as if to say 'that's Piper for you'. They turned to Piper as she began talking to Phoebe as calmly as possible.

"I know that Phoebe but... Yes, I know that your job is very important however... I realize this, but... ARE YOU TELLING ME THAT YOU AREN'T GOING TO HELP YOUR NEPHEW?" Piper finally lost her temper with Phoebe. They all heard Phoebe reassuring Piper that she was going to be home as soon as she told Elise that she was working from home. Piper said "OK just hurry." and hung up. She saw her husband and sister staring at her so she stared back and they looked away quickly. "I'm going to go scry for him. Leo I want you to go underground and see if you can find anything out." Leo nodded. "Paige" she jumped "I want you to come with me and try some summoning spells until Phoebe get's here." Piper gave the marching orders and left the room. Paige and Leo looked at each other before shrugging and leaving the room.

--

Phoebe was at work trying to calm down Piper who sounded close to hysterics. There was a loud screaming over the line and Phoebe finally gave in. "Of course I'll be home honey. I just need to tell Elise and then I am outta here. I promise I'll be home really really soon. OK?" Piper's voice carried over the line.

"OK just hurry." The line went dead and Phoebe looked around her office worriedly as though it might hold the answers she wanted. Phoebe sighed and stood up ready to go find Chris. She packed up her stuff and hurried out of her office to find Elise. When she finally did track down Elise she explained a made-up situation and Elise sighed.

"Phoebe what about the meeting in half hour." Elise reminded her tight lipped, unable to understand why she would want to leave in such a hurry. It just plain didn't make sense to Elise. Phoebe smacked herself in the head. She was getting interviewed later, but she had to help Chris. After all family comes first. But she couldn't give up this opportunity, it was very important to her career.

"You know what Elise. I'll be back. I swear I will." Elise finally nodded excepting Phoebe's statement. Phoebe then hurried out of the door and out of the office.

--

Piper and Paige were in the attic when two demons shimmered in. Piper and Paige went into fight mode as an all out brawl broke out. Piper was repeatedly trying to blow the demons up but they dodged her attacks, what was weird was that they were mainly on the defense. Paige was orbing whatever she could find at the two demons. Lamps, knives but these demons were pretty quick and decently smart which worried the sisters. Finally Piper managed to freeze them. Her impulse was to blow them up but as she began to flick her wrists Paige stopped her. "Wait. Maybe they know about Chris." Piper nodded and unfreezes their heads. This apparently was a mistake as they began chanting.

_"Now they will forget_

_the 22 year old son they met_

_he will now disappear  
_

_their minds of Chris now be cleared" _

When the spell was finished Piper blew them up enraged. "What did they just do?" She asked Paige confusedly. Paige shook her head not really sure what was going on. She looked at her watch.

"Oh my god. I am so late for work I've got to go." With that Paige disappeared in a flurry of orbs. Piper shook her head and started cleaning up the mess that these demons created. Although they must be warlocks since they cast a spell.

"But what was it?" Piper asked out loud with no answers. Piper shook her and and kept cleaning.

--

Phoebe hurried into the house. She knew she hurried home but she wasn't sure why. There must have been something about a demon or threat against Wyatt or something. "Piper, Paige. Is anyone home?" Phoebe heard Piper shout from the attic and went up there. She looked around at the mess and realized that her demon theory was probably right. "What happened up here?" She asked kind of nervously seeing the damage these demons did. "And what happened to Paige?" Phoebe asked in concern.

"Don't worry Paige is fine." Phoebe breathed a sigh of relief. "She went to her temp job. And you just missed the warlocks." Piper told her without a hint of worry in her voice. "I'll check the book for the warlocks but since I killed them it shouldn't be a big issue. And don't you have an interview to go to?" Piper asked her amused. Phoebe smacked herself in the forehead again and hurriedly left the house mumbling about the stupid demonic distractions of her life. Piper grinned and shook her head.

--

The underworld is extremely deary. The cavern walls surrounding the cage that Chris was currently placed in was very depressing. He was also surrounded by some very homicidal demons. He had tried every power he possessed to get out of the cage but to no avail. He couldn't use his telekinesis on it. He couldn't astral project out of it. Nothing. It was so very irritating, but what could he do? The demons were still talking quietly as they had been since that took him. What they wanted with him it was hard to say. His powers? His blood? Chris wasn't sure. He hated that. Not knowing was the worst for Chris. Give him the cold hard facts with what they wanted with him. Don't make him guess because that just irritates him. Finally the demons separated and 3 of them left. Chris looked at the demons with cold, suspicious eyes. The demons stared right back at him. Some going as far as to snarl with only made Chris smirk in a 'what are you going to do about it' kind of look. Which probably wasn't that smart considering he was the one trapped in the cage here. Not them. Finally a demon stepped forward. Before he could speak Chris beat him to it. "Alright this has been very fun and all but I want some answers now. 1. What do you want with me? and 2. Where did your little friends go?" Chris asked with as much authority in his voice as he could muster considering he was standing in a giant cage. That part still annoyed him to know end.

"My little friends?" The demons snarled menacingly and Chris made a mock scared face which only enraged the demon further. "They went to make sure that your family doesn't find out about us." These words did the trick as the smirk was wiped off Chris' face in an instant. The demon smirked at him. "What's the matter Chris. Are you afraid?" The demon asked in a mock sympathetic voice. He laughed openly and the other demons joined in. "Did you really think that your rampage through the underworld would go unresisting. We've been waiting for this moment for months and we will not let your family get in the way of our revenge!" Throughout the sentence the demons smirk had turned into a snarl once more. Inside Chris had an idea where this was going and he didn't like it one bit. He showed nothing on the outside slipping his emotionless mask on and looking slightly bored. Before Chris could stall for time the demon threw a potion vile at him which erupted at his feet. Chris felt the most horrible intense pain surge through his body, as though a thousand volts of electricity were going through him. He was blinded by pain. His eye's were misted over and his legs buckled sending him to his knee's. _Let it stop. Please please please let it stop_ were Chris' thoughts. He was vaguely aware that he was on the floor twitching in agony. His insides were being ripped apart piece by piece slowly and painfully. It was ten times worse the most horrible darklighter arrow. He couldn't breath. He couldn't think. He couldn't do anything but wish for the pain to stop. Not wanting to give the demons the satisfaction of winning he didn't allow a scream to escape him even as one tore at his throat wanting to burst right out. Chris used his old technique of focusing on the breath but that didn't work as a new wave of pain over took him. Chris wouldn't let the tears that were threatening him fall out. He was going to die. He just knew that he was going to die. Chris finally was able to breath again. For a few moments he lay their, every breath sent a new spasm of pain through his body. He'd been through worse but this certainly wasn't any fun. Chris finally stood up and surprised all the demons with 5 simple words.

"Is that all you got?" Chris asked smirking at the demons shocked faces. A vile was thrown and round two of excruciating pain began.

--

I hope you all liked this chapter. I wanted to do better on the torture scene but I hope this was good enough.


	16. Torture

Rejection, Acceptance, What's Next?

Disclaimer: I still don't own charmed and I never will. :P

Leo was in the underworld trying to figure out what happened to Chris. There has to be something that he's missing. Speaking of missing he was starting to wonder why the girls hadn't called him in a while. Even if they didn't find him Piper wasn't exactly known for her patience. She usually would have called him by now with a huge plan to storm the underworld and rescue Chris while dropping Wyatt off at Shelia's. After all he was their son and he was missing. Piper should be freaking out right now. Unless something happened to her, Leo thought worriedly. No nothing could have happened to her because she had her sisters with her Leo tried to reassure himself in vain. Something was up and Leo could tell. He didn't want to abandon his search, but he was getting increasingly worried. For Pipers and Chris' sake. Who knows what that demon wanted with Chris. What's even going on. Are they holding him captive to lure the Charmed Ones there in order to kill them? Or was he holding Chris as leverage because he wanted something? This just plain sucks Leo summed up unable to think any further as he heard some demons behind him. Leo quickly hid behind a huge boulder and waited slightly impatient for the demons to come out. They were chatting in some ancient demonic tongue as they passed Leo. They walked by him and Leo prepared himself ready to follow them. He eventually followed them back to a cave were there was some kind of demonic entertainment going on. Leo decided to stick around for a few minuets to see what's going on when he realized that all the demons attention was on a big cage in the middle of the cavern.

--

Chris was still in the cage trying to keep the demons talking now instead of torturing. He had to admit those potions packed a hell of a punch.

"So what are you planning to do with me. Torture me, which by the way you aren't very good at, until I join you or something?" That was the only thing Chris knew. Other then torturing for information. The demons snarled when he said the whole 'which by the way you aren't very good at' part. Chris was really starting to piss them off.

"No were going to torture you until you're on your knee's begging for mercy." The demons said. Chris snorted.

"Well the way those potions work that might take a few decades." Chris told him smirking. He loved pissing these guys off but he usually paid the price for it. He noticed dimly that several other demons joined the room but didn't really notice to much else as yet another vile was thrown at him. Chris held onto the bars of the cage tightly trying not to move or make a sound. Inside his insides were on fire. This internal fire was slowly eating at ever piece of him. Starting at the most precarious spots. It spread from his feet all the way up to his head at which point he let out a grunt of pain. He immediately admonished himself for this. 'What's the matter with you Chris. You've been through ten times worse in and out of Wyatt's dungeons'. Chris reminded himself wearily as the fire started going right back down again. When it reach his knee's he finally broke and fell to the ground gasping and emitting laughs and cheers from the surrounding demons. Pain shot through Chris's ankle and he registered dimly that he probably broke it. Another vile was thrown and Chris gasped in surprise and pain. He felt at though tiny shards of glass were ripping through him. Through his eyes and chest and legs and stomach. He was going to die if he kept feeling this pain. It was slashing through him so forcefully now that he starting screaming softly. Then as suddenly as it all started it stopped. Chris breathed heavily for a few moments before finally pulling himself up and wincing as he stood on his ankle. "Like I said." Chris said still breathing heavily. "It might take a few decades." Chris smirked as the smiles were wiped off the demons faces in two seconds flat. Chris looked at them all and fought the urge to place weight off his broken ankle. He just stood there smirking waiting for the next vile.

--

Leo looked towards the sounds of voices. It was a demon talking this time.

"No were going to torture you until you're on your knee's begging for mercy." Leo didn't recognize the demons voice but tried to get closer so that he could see who the demons talking to. He finally got close enough to hear and see... _Chris_! He wasn't in great shape though Leo realized. He looked weary but as always answered the demon with a smart ass comment of his own.

"Well the way those potions work that might take a few decades." What are you doing Chris Leo thought to himself. A vile was tossed at Chris and Leo fought the urge to shout not wanting to give away his position. Chris' face contorted in pain but he didn't move or make a sound for several seconds. Finally he collapsed with a painful thump. Leo winced recognizing that sound to mean broken bones. He was gasping now trying to catch his breath and they could tell he was fighting back tears. Leo was sure he was going to explode from fear and rage. He was literally shaking where he stood. However that didn't look odd as all the demons were shaking only they were shaking from laughter. Chris began screaming every few seconds. It was quiet at first but got louder each time. The surrounding demons laughed and cheering egging Chris on. He kept screaming until he finally fell limp. Leo realized that he had to go get help now before he gave away his cover and Chris felt the retributions. Just as Leo left he could have sworn he heard Chris say "Like I said, it might take a few decades." Leo smiled grimly to himself. The kid had guts. However Leo realized as he left the cave so he could orb out that he was crying now seeing his son... his son in so much pain. He was more determined then ever now that he found Chris to save him no matter what.

--

a/n sorry this chapters so short. this was all i could do for today. hope you liked it anyways.


	17. The battle

Rejection, Acceptance, What's Next?

a/n sorry for the mega short chapter. I'm going to try to make this one long. I hope you like it. Also thanks so much for the reviews. I had no idea people would like my story.

Leo orbed into the kitchen at the manor to find the house eerily silent. Judging from the lack of sound and time of day it would seem as though the Charmed ones had gone to sleep. Leo seethed with rage thinking how could they leave their own son or nephew to die! Leo stomped up the stairs but stopped remembering what he saw happen to Chris. Could the demons have taken Piper and her sisters to another cave and be doing the same thing? Leo shuddered at the thought but immediately realized that couldn't be. He would feel anything happening from Piper. It's just not plausible. However that doesn't rule out her sisters being tortured. And mabey Piper's being forced to watch... Leo shook his head needing to stop these horrid thoughts. Cautiously now he crept up the stairs and into his and Pipers bedroom. He opened the door a crack hesitant about what he might find. When he saw Piper in bed he breathed a sigh of relief but immediately flared up. What was she doing sleeping while their son was being tortured.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Leo raged at Piper waking her up and momentarily losing his temper. Leo controlled himself before he continued. "Where are your sisters?" Piper was still wiping the sleep from her eye's but was able to answer.

"In their rooms." Piper answered groggily. "Why?" She asked confused. Leo gave her a funny look before storming out of the room and into Phoebe's first. The sight he was met with was infuriating. Phoebe was curled up and asleep.

"Phoebe. What's the matter with you?" Leo demanded of her. She snapped awake and looked at Leo eye's wide.

"What's going on Leo? Piper what's up?" Phoebe tried to get answers but Leo stormed out of the room frantically. How is it that they don't know what's going on? Leo wondered. Paige was his last hope. He stomped into Paige's room and she was still asleep as well.

"PAIGE!?" Leo practically screamed. Paige jumped and looked around.

"What's going on?" She asked in a tired voice. Leo looked at them in disbelief.

"I found Chris. He's in the underworld trapped in a cage. But we need to hurry beca..." Leo started in a rush hoping that this was just some strange joke. Or lack of sleep. Piper interrupted him.

"Whoa. Slow down there tiger. Who's Chris?" She asked with genuine curiosity. The sister's looked towards Leo as though waiting for an explanation.

"What do you mean 'who is Chris'?" Leo asked with a feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach.

"We mean that we don't know who he his." Paige answered in a duh voice. The feeling of dread worsened and a knot formed in Leo's stomach. He tried to control his panic and the tremor in his voice.

"Chris is mine and Piper's second son from the future. Remember? He came to tell us that Wyatt is turning evil so we can stop it from happening!" Following Leo's pronouncement the sisters started laughing.

"Funny Leo. That's the weirdest thing I've ever heard of." Phoebe commented still doubled over laughing. Leo felt white hot anger sear within him. Leo focused on Piper who has the strongest connection to Chris. Plus family means everything to her. If anyone could remember then she could.

"Piper look at him." Leo asked her quietly. She turned to him and he took her hand in his. "Look into my eye's." Leo told her. He started describing Chris. Everything from his qualities to physical appearance. Nothing seemed to be clicking for Piper until Leo finally lost his temper. "We don't have time for this. Chris is being tortured now." Seeing a flicker of recognition in Pipers eye's he continued. "He needs you. His mother." Piper gasped as memories of Chris came flooding back into her mind. Phoebe and Paige looked at the two of them blankly. They looked at each other and shrugged watching the scene play out before them.

"Anyone want to tell us what's going on?" Phoebe asked when it was clear that no-one was going to say anything.

"Do you remember that spell we cast to remember Wyatt after the cleaner's erased him?" Piper asked her sisters quietly as a dull throbbing began to form in the back of her head. They nodded and Piper whispered "cast it." Paige and Phoebe looked at each other, shrugged, and did what Piper said.

"_Memories lost make witches wonder_

_Warlocks plot or demons plunder_

_If this is not a prank _

_Help us to fill in the blanks"_

After the spell was recited Phoebe and Paige gasped both remembering their forgotten nephew.

"Oh my god" Phoebe whispered horror struck. After all the time they wasted. They both felt guilt surge through them.

"You found Chris?" Paige asked hopeful. Leo nodded.

"But we have to hurry. There torturing him." The last sentence was barely a whisper but everyone heard. Phoebe slapped a hand to her mouth, Paige gasped and Piper cried out as though she had been the one tortured. "But don't lose focus. Your going to need vanquishing potions. And that potion you used to get me out of the cage in Valhalla." Leo told the sisters. "And it wouldn't hurt to have a few power of three spells to." Leo added as an after thought. Piper turned to her sisters with determination flashing through her eyes. No-one hurt her sons and got away with it. Paige and Phoebe were having similar feelings. Their thoughts were all along the lines of 'if one hair on his head is out of place, those demons are going to wish we vanquished them'.

"Phoebe work on the spells. Paige you handle the potions. Leo and I will hit the book." Everyone in the room nodded and filled out, ready to save Chris.

--

Chris was currently on the cold, hard floor of his cage. He pressed his burning body against the cold floor hoping for some relief. Nothing happened other then his pain increased when he moved. Potions had been thrown every few seconds lately and they were getting stronger. Chris didn't know how much longer he could put up with this before passing out. He could hear the demons laughing at his most recent fall. Chris shuddered just remembering the look in their eye's. That pure evil hunger. The same look he saw in Wyatt's eye's when he was about to do something really evil. Chris shuddered remembering being in Wyatt's dungeons. His torture was slow and painful. At least with these guys Chris has a break before the next round. That's always helpful. However Chris was at a loss of what to do. He felt lost and betrayed. He was sure that his family would have saved him by now but nothing. Chris thought that he had seen Leo at one point, but apparently not. That last potion was the most vicious yet and he winced at the memory. The demons were taunting him now. Telling him to get up and asking if he wanted a blankee, his mommy or a teddy bear.

"Do I want my teddy bear?" Chris squeezed out before gasps. "You demons need one to replace or heads. At least then you'd be bearable to look at. But still not to smell." Chris smirked and wrinkled his nose for good measure. He could scene the demons staring at him stunned. Fury was surging through them at his comment. It'd been like this for hours now. Another vile was chucked at him and the demons roared with laughter at the sneak attack. Chris screamed in pure agony as he felt his skin being ripped apart. It felt as though he was being eaten alive. Slowly and Painfully. It felt as though a thousand sharp and poisonous teeth were attacking him. He could almost feel poison coursing through his veins causing him to scream a little louder. The demons laughed louder and cheered, enjoying their cruel game. Chris tried to control himself. Just focus on the breath. He felt as though his lungs were collapsing on him. He needed air. Needed to breath. Demons were asking him 'had enough yet' Chris' breath came out in ragged gasps as the potion wore off excruciatingly slowly. He lifted his aching head and stared a demon straight in the eye. He finally whispered through his cracked lips "Bring it on." Chris knew he would pay for that statement. And so he did.

--

"Alright are we ready to go?" Piper asked her sisters as she clung to Leo and Paige gripped Phoebes are. The girls and Leo nodded in apprehension and orbed away.

They re-formed out side the cave where they could hear some commotion going on. They could hear Chris screaming, and demons taunting him. Paige and Phoebe gulped with fear as Piper looked near tears at the sigh of her babies suffering. She closed her eye's and focused on what needed to happen. Leo gave her hand an encouraging squeeze and they marched in. As they would in Chris finally stopped screaming in pain and gasped for air. Fury like never before surged through Piper's veins.

"Sorry to ruin your party." Piper said and the fight began. Piper and Leo went straight to Chris while her sister's tried to hold off the demons. Potions and powers were flying. One of the demons threw a torturing potion at Phoebe who screamed and drooped to the ground tear's coursing down her cheeks. It did the trick and distracted Paige long enough for a demon to hit her with a fire ball sending her careening into a wall before sliding down the the ground. Piper turned to Leo. "You get Chris. I'll vanquish the demons." Leo noticed the fire in her eye's and let her go as he worked on throwing potion after potion at the non-yielding cage. Piper ran to the demons and yelled "HEY" as they started to advance towards her sisters. They turned around and she tried to blow them up one by one. Piper ducked, dodged and rolled out of the way of fire balls, energy balls and potions. She fought back with everything she had. Her powers, spells and potions of her own. The fact was that she was out number and while focusing on a demon who tried to kill Paige (again) a demon was able to hit her in the head with and energy ball sending her flying into a wall with a resounding crack. She slid to the ground next to Paige and stayed there still while blood flowed freely from an open wound on her head.

Leo noticed as his wife was caught from behind. "PIPER!" Leo screamed in fear. Finally he opened the cage and got Chris out. They were out numbered and what was worse, two sisters out cold and one trying to catch her breath to even talk let alone stand and fight. Chris got up shakily as Leo ran over to Piper and Paige and begun to heal them. Noticing how bad the fight was going Chris decided to step in. With one vicious sweep of his hand Chris sent all the demons flying across the cave before landing on their potion shelves. Viles broke and all the demons screamed in agony, caught in their own act. The sisters woke up and hurried to vanquish the remaining demons.

"_Demons here and now gone_

_will die and be withdrawn_

_from existence and time_

_kill them now with this rhyme"_

The spell was cast and the demons combusted one by one. Finally they were all dead. Chris looked towards his family and was going to thank them for rescuing him when his vision blurred and he allowed darkness to over take him.

a/n I really hoped that you all liked this chapter and I hope it's as long as you all hoped for. Thanks for the reviews and please review again!


	18. Destruction

Rejection, Acceptance, What Next?

DISCLAIMER: _**I DON'T OWN CHARMED OR THE CHARACTORS!**_

0000000000000000000000

Piper screamed as she noticed her baby boy collapsing to the ground. Phoebe was able to catch him, just barely before he hit the ground. Paige was still a little dizzy from the attack, but seemed to be the only one able to speak.

"Let's get him home." She whispered. Phoebe latched on to Paige's arm and Piper did the same to Leo. They all orbed out with Chris cradled in Phoebes arms.

00000000000000000

They re-formed in the conservatory and took a sigh of relief at being out of immediate danger. Their son however was a different matter. Piper looked worriedly at Chris as Leo heaved him onto the couch and tried, without success, to heal him. Piper felt panic rise up inside her. What was wrong with him? Phoebe and Paige were experiencing the similar blinding panic as Leo continued to try to heal his youngest son.

"Why isn't it working, Leo?" Piper demanded, unable to keep a note of accusation out of her voice. Leo flinched at how harsh she sounded and licked his lips nervously.

"I don't know?" He answered shakily, his hands still held over Chris' chest.

"What do you mean 'you don't know'?" Demanded Paige who was trying to comfort Piper as best she could, by rubbing her arm. Leo shook his head and reluctantly withdrew his hands, not comprehending why he couldn't heal him.

"He isn't healing." Leo said unnecessarily.

"We know that. Why isn't he healing?" Phoebe asked in a shaky voice. Leo just shook his head as tears obscured his vision.

"He isn't... Is he...?" Piper stammered. She didn't have to finish the sentence, everyone knew what she was thinking.

"No, he's not dead. Just unconscious." Leo hastened to assure her and hopefully relieve her of some of her stress. Her breathing relaxed a little, but became rapid again.

"Well then why isn't he healing?" She asked in a watery voice, that was still commanding. Leo mutely shook his head not knowing what else to say. "Then go check with the good-for-nothing Elders and see if they actually know something for once." She told Leo in a bitter voice. The Elders definitely weren't on Pipers Christmas list. Leo nodded and orbed out hoping to find some answers. Immediately Piper took his position next to Chris. She began smoothing his hair back and murmuring soft, comforting words to him. Phoebe began thinking that they saw lot's of potions there. Potions that they had used on Chris. Maybe there was something in the potions that prevented him from being healed. Phoebe latched onto Paige who threw her a look that plainly said 'Why are you touching me?'

"Orb us back to the cave." Phoebe told her younger sister. This caught Pipers attention who sent her a sharp look and Phoebe hastened to explain. "There might have been something in the potions and if we can take a sample then maybe we can cast a spell or figure out how to make a counter potion." Paige looked thoughtful for a moment then shrugged as if to say 'why not'. They looked towards Piper who nodded her head in consent. They orbed out and Piper continued whispering to Chris.

000000000000000000000

Paige and Phoebe arrived in swirling turquoise-blue lights in the cave that they had recently almost been killed in. They looked around and suppressed an urge to shudder. They split up, because there were two different shelves were potions were held. Almost ever bottle was broken, but they found one remaining bottle unharmed. They gathered it up and were about to leave but something... or someone rather stopped them.

"What happened in here?" A dark voice growled from the shadows. The two sisters whipped around to see to whom the voice belonged and saw a demon standing there. A very powerful looking demon from what Phoebe could see.. and sense. Paige gulped slightly.

"We were just leaving now!" She said nervously and was about to orb out when the demon sent an energy ball at them and forced them to part and dive away. Paige sensed the danger and realized that they were dead, unless they got out of there. Now. Phoebe looked towards Paige and knew she had to do something and get that vile out of here so that they could save Chris.

"Paige get out of here." At the exasperated look her sister threw her she continued. "You need to orb home and get that potion to Piper and Leo so we can save Chris." Paige snorted.

"No way in hell, no pun intended, am I going to leave you here Phoebe." Paige said sticking to her sisters side. An idea struck her and she put the vile on the ground before shouting "vile, manor". The vile disappeared in swirling lights and left the demons screaming in rage. A renewed fight began, admittedly they were outnumbering him but he was incredibly powerful. Paige orbed anything, and everything she could think of to knock him off balance. Rocks, boulders, broken pieces of wood went flying threw the air towards the demons. He shot fire ball's, energy balls and shots of lightning at everything that she threw at him. He was also able to get shot's aimed at the girls who were forced to dive out of the way. Phoebe tried taking him on with her marshal arts skills but all that accomplished was her getting hit in the shoulder with a well placed shot of lighting. Pain seared through her but she tried to continue fighting and ignore the pain Finally the demon pulled a knife out of his boot, Paige and Phoebe both thought how cliche that was, and was able to hold it to Phoebe's throat. Instead of just threatening to cut her throat he did. Pain like she had never before experienced went through Phoebe. She was in unbearable agony and tears clogged her eye's. She would never have her little girl in the future if she died now. There was just so much pain. Phoebe screamed before blood clogged her vocal cords. She put her hands to the wound and bloody seeped through her figures with such speed that it was a red blur. She fell to the ground with a sickening thud. Paige screamed so loud that it was as if she was screaming for the both of them. She ran to Phoebe, who was writhing with pain on the ground, and was about to grab her and orb her out when the demon grabbed her from behind.

"Any last words." He asked her mockingly as he held the knife to her throat as well. Tears were streaming down her face as fast as the bloody was flowing between Phoebes figure's. Paige struggled desperately before crying out.

"Go to hell you bastard!" Paige screamed in unfathomable grief. Phoebe finally stopped moving and lied there. Dead. Paige screamed and writhed and called for everyone she could. For Leo, Chris, Piper, her parents and for Phoebe to return to her. The demon laughed unmercifully and stuck her in the back with the knife. Paige screamed further as raw agony seared through her body. She had just watched her sister die. It was all her fault. And now she was going to die. Only two more words left Paige Matthew's lips before she left the world forever. "I'm sorry." With that she succumbed to blackness and her world went dark, never to return to the light again.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper was rocking back and forth, cradling Chris' head in her lap. She was incredibly worried. Why hadn't Phoebe and Paige returned yet? Where are they, and what's taking so long? Piper jumped 5 feet in the air as a potion vile was orbed feet away from her. She froze it before it could shatter and hit the floor. Gently she detached herself from Chris and walked over to the vile which she grabbed out of the air. Now she knew something was wrong. If Paige and Phoebe found the vile then why were they sticking around down there? Blinding panic surged through Piper's body as her imagination went wild. Images of the most gruesome deaths flashed before her eye's before she finally calmed herself down. Piper screamed louder and longer then she had in her entire life. She already lost one sister and she wasn't about to lose any others. "LEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Leo arrived looking slightly harassed but saw the look on his wife's face and was immediately frightened. Her eye's were shinning with unshed tears as though she could feel that something was wrong.

"What's the matter, Piper?" He asked her cautiously, afraid to set her off. He didn't get much of a response, but it was enough to send the blood running through his veins to turn ice cold.

"Something's wrong"

000000000000000

That's the end of this chapter then. I hoped you enjoyed it and don't kill me for killing Phoebe and Paige ok? :)


	19. BAD NEWS

A/N sorry everyone. i wont be able to upload for a while i think because some stuff's going on at my house. anyways i started the next chapter but can't finish it so the next time that I can get on I'll finish it. I promise.


	20. Surprise

Rejection, Acceptance, What's Next?

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed.

A/n: I'M BACK! The computer is offically usable again. Sorry this chapter is a little short but there will be more soon, maybe even tomorrow.

"What do you mean". Leo asked quickly. "What's wrong"? Piper just shook her head and blinked back her tears trying desperatly to control her panic. She pointed towards the potion vile and Leo went over to it and picked it up. "If this is here then where are Phoebe and Paige"? He asked, not realizing that this was the very question that was torturing his wife.

"I don't know". Piper whispered, her voice shaking subtly. She walked over to Leo and took the potion out of his hands. "I'll go look for them in that cave, it's were they last were. You going to stay here and work on Chris". Piper told him, gaining back her commanding voice quickly. Leo opened his mouth to argue, but Piper cut across him. "No Leo I'm going".

"It's to dangerous. I should go, at least I can orb and get out of there quickly if I need to". Leo told his wife with worry surging through his heart. He knew that his argument would make no difference; when Piper made up her mind about something there was no stopping her. She smiled saddly at him and kissed him before making a spell up on the spot.

"_Emotions and Powers tied_

_lead me to were my sisters hide_

_bring me to were I'll find_

_what it is that my mind_

_has warned me of_

_to my sisters, whom I love_".

"Piper wait"! Leo cried trying to stop her. It was no use; she was absorbed in bright golden lights and when they disapeared only empty space was left in thier wake. Leo looked down at the potion vile in his hand and sighed. He walked over to Chris and placed his hand on Chris' shoulder. They orbed out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper arrived at the entrance of the cave and was over come with panic as her eye's took in the scene before her. Phoebe was lying spread eagle in the middle of the room. Her hand held up to her throat and dry, crusted blood everywhere. Piper screamed and ran towards her, tears streaming down her face faster then she ran across the cave.

"Phoebe no. NO. You can't leave me. No, no. NO. YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO ME." She craddled Phoebe in her arms and rocked her back and forth as she sobbed. Prue had left her and so had Phoebe. Phoebe, who had promised to always be there no matter what. How could she leave like this. How dare she. No, this can't be real. She must be dreaming. Reality panged back into her as she noticed Paige dead beside Phoebe. She cried harder and streched out a hand to Paige. She grabbed Paiges hand in her and felt grief over come her. What was she going to do? How could this have happen. Unimaginable grief washed over her. It was as though she were inside the cave beside her being tortured. If only she could bring them back. All of a sudden the demon who murdered them stepped out of the shadows and laughed softly.

"My condolences". He said mockingly. Piper wipped around and her eye's flashed. Suddenly she wasn't sad or grieving. She was angery. She was more furious then she'd ever been in her life.

"How dare you. Son of a bitch. YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT"! Piper screamed with misery and stook up to avenge her sisters deaths. A battle broke out that was so ferocious it would've put evil Wyatt from the future to shame. Fire balls were flying and Piper was dodging and finding time to aim blows of her own. So many different emotions swirled through her brain that she couldn't have identifyed one from the other if she wanted to. The demon started to grunt with the effort of holding her off. Piper was panting, but didn't even notice. Piper shouted and taunted the demon, wanting to cause him as much pain as he caused her. She was eventually able to wound him enough so that he left. That only made her more more. Piper stood there screaming at the ceiling for a good 20 minuets before she felt something behind her. Someone was standing there; watching her. She wirled around and was fainted.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the manor Leo was still trying to figure out how to save Chris. The potion wasn't anywhere in the book and he just didn't know what to do. The Elders hadn't been much help either and Leo was starting to get frustrated. If Chris were awake he could probably name the potion, all it's ingrediants, what it does- Leo winced-, and how to reverse it's affects. Finally Leo decided to just try and make a potion that was supposed to help with internal injuries. He brewed the potion and gave it to Chris. He waited with baited breath and... nothing happen. Leo swore under his breath and tried another potion. After the 5th potion he finally realized that this wasn't going to work. He sighed and ran his hands through his head deciding to try something else. There was a suggestion that the Elders had, but they said it probably wouldn't work. He'd just have to try it anyways. Their idea was to make a healing potion while having Piper read the awakening spell. He'd have to wait for Piper to get home for that, but he decided to start preparing the potion anyways.

While preparing the potion Leo was trying desperatly to control his worry. Piper, Phoebe and Paige weren't home yet and his son was still in a magically induced coma. What was going on with his family lately. Couldn't they get a break. What if the girls weren't coming back, said a nagging voice in his head. Shut up she will, Leo told himself sternly. All the same he could keep his panic from rising. His hands started shaking and he almost dropped the bottle of mandrake root. Fear for his family always made Leo seize up. What was he going to do if something happed to them. He was going to save them. A fire of determination lit in his chest and he continued making the potion more forcefully.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper fell to the floor as the women beside her smiled serenly and crouched down. She brushed back Pipers hair and shook her shoulder, trying to wake her up. After a few moments Piper came to. Piper sat up shakily and looked toward her.

"Prue"? She asked tentivly afraid that she was going to disapear if she spoke to loudly or harshly.

"Yea, it's me". Prue whispered and tears filled her eye's looking at her baby sisters. Piper jumped up and pulled Prue into a hug. Piper began crying into Prue's shoulder.

"Prue I thought that I'd never see you again". Piper whispered through her tears, the shock beginning to wear off.

"No-one in this family stays dead for long". Prue told her. It was true since because they were witches they could always summon the spirits of their family if they wanted to.

"Prue I've just missed you so much". Piper said in complete awe. "How'd you come down here. I thought the Elders said that we weren't ready yet". Prue smiled slightly.

"Well you aren't but under the circumstances...". She said letting the sentence fade. "Plus I was a huge pain in their ass". She added trying to joke. They sat in each others arms, grieving for their lost sisters befor Prue spoke again. "Piper you can still save them, but we have to act now". Prue told her with urgency in her voice.

"Anything". Piper said as she lifted her head from Prue's shoulder. Prue grimmanced, Piper wasn't going to like the plan.

"Ok then. Let's go home so that I can tell you and Leo the plan". Prue said. Piper nodded. Her voice wavered as she began to chant.

"_Take us back to our home_

_back to were we've always romed_

_bring us back from where I came_

_back to home, it's ours to claim_"

They disappeared in bright blue lights, headed for the manor to save there family as they had so many times before.


	21. Distress

**Rejection, Acceptance, What's Next?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or any of the characters... I so wish I did though!!!**

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. I had some issues with 'the plan'.**

Leo had finished the potion at least 5 minuets ago, and was really starting to worry now that his mind wasn't occupied. He was about to explode with worry. Pure adrenaline was running through his body and he couldn't stop it. Where is Piper? What's going on? They were just able to start repairing there relationship, she can't come back now. Leo smacked himself in the forehead for thinking such a horrible thing. Of course Piper will come back. She has to come back. Leo sighed disparagingly and looked back towards his son. He was looking pretty bad. Sweat was forming on his brow and his face was contorted in pain again. Leo kept running a cool face cloth across Chris' face, but nothing seemed to be happening. He wasn't sure if that was good or bad just yet, because while his condition certainly wasn't improving at least it was looking to bad. It was eerily quiet in the manor. Piper was gone off trying to find her sisters, Wyatt was at Shelia's, and Chris wasn't badgering him about the latest demon and why he should be pushing the sisters to fight more often. Leo almost laughed at how every bad thing Chris had done just seemed to fade away now that Leo knew who he really was. Suddenly golden lights appeared in the middle of the conservatory causing Leo to jump 10 feet in the air. He looked up eagerly and felt his jaw touch the ground. Standing in front of him was Piper and his lost charge, Prue. Leo had lost charges before, but he was never as close to them as he was to Prue. It had devastated him when she died and seeing her here now astounded him. He worked his mouth soundlessly looking at her, but seemed to forget how to operate his mouth. Prue was smiling gently at him with a far away look in her eye's. Suddenly Leo noticed that two sisters were missing from this reunion. Phoebe and Paige weren't there. He turned his questioning eye's to Piper who looked through him, seeing something else.

"What happened"? Leo was finally able to ask. Tears began flowing down Pipers cheek's and she looked away. Prue's smile vanished and she looked really put-off.

"Phoebe and P-P-Paige, they d-didn't make i-i-i-it". Prue answered, tears flowing freely. Her voice shook with grief and Pipers silent tears became sobs. Leo rushed forward and hugged Piper close to him as the news settled in with him as well. Pipers body shook and Prue began crying in earnest. Piper was thinking that this was it. The Elders had taken everything from her and now **all **her sisters were gone. How dare they do this to her! She was done with magic. Done. They small group grieved for there lost ones before Prue broke the moment.

"There is a way Leo. You guys can still save them". She said. Leo looked up and hope flashed through his grief stricken eye's.

"Anything". His voice was hoarse from the crying. Prue's eye's flickered towards Chris before taking a deep breath.

"Here's what we'd need to do. I have a spell to bring us back in time to the moment when Phoebe and Paige were killed. We can help them win there fight, but there's a catch. If you do this you'll be leaving this Chris unprotected. The demon may not have survived, but others want revenge on him and-" Prue was cut off by Piper.

"Why can't you or me or Leo stay behind with him"? She demanded more harshly then she meant to. Prue flinched slightly at the tone, but hurried on.

"I need to be your guide and you have to go so that you can help them fight. Leo has to be there because he needs to heal them. We'll be going to right after both of their throats..." Catching dark, grief filled looks from Leo and Piper she hurried on. "After they both were unable to fight any longer. They were alive for a few minuets afterward and Leo will need to heal them. You'll need to take care of the demon and..." Once again Prue was cut off.

"Why do you have to be there then"? Leo asked, concern for his youngest child evident in his voice.

"I was getting to that". Prue answered a little impatiently. "I need to be there for the aftermath. Piper and Leo will need to merge with there past selves and..." This was starting to get really irritating.

"Why do we need to merge with our past selves"? Piper asked in confusion. They'd never had to do that before.

"If you'll let me talk then maybe I can tell you". Prue said in her best big-sister voice. Piper and Leo waited for her to speak. " You need to merge with your past selves because you'll need to act immediately if you want any hope of saving past Chris". Prue waited for the question that was sure to come.

"But if we save his past self doesn't that mean his future will be saved to"? Leo asked in confusion, not seeing the bigger picture.

"Yes". Prue answered quickly and truthfully. Piper started getting a weird vibe and went with it.

"What aren't you telling us"? She asked quietly. Prue had that deer-caught-in-headlights look. Piper looked at her with an expression that clearly said 'don't mess around'. Prue sighed deeply.

"Well the potions that were used on Chris are extremely hard to reverse. If we don't reverse them by the time that this Chris passes on he'll die". Prue said just as quietly as Piper. Leo shuddered and his breath quicken. Piper however didn't look convinced.

"What else"? She asked in a stern voice. Prue squeezed her eye's shut wishing that she didn't have to be the messenger.

"Someone else from the future is going to be coming back to help us save Chris". She said. It was good news, who this person was. She just wasn't sure how well it'd go over.

"Who"? Leo and Piper asked at the same time.

"Cole". Prue said in a steady voice waiting for the explosion. It didn't take long.

"COLE!!! Are you serious"? Piper asked question her sisters sanity.

"HE WAS THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL". Leo reminded her incredulously. "Why should he come back"? He asked in pure disbelief.

"You didn't trust him the most out of all of us and now your trusting him with your nephews life"? Piper demanded in an accusing tone. Prue waited for all of the commotion to calm down before she continued.

"Cole and Chris are very close in the future. Cole's changed. He accepted that he and Phoebe were never meant to be. He moved on, sort of. He never really loved or married or dated again, but he kept his distance and helped out a lot at the resistance". Prue explained to them, willing them to understand.

"Resistance against Wyatt"? Piper asked and Prue nodded. Leo ran a hand through his hair a blew out a sigh, he was exhausted.

"You need to decide now. Will you go"? Prue asked urgently. Piper felt so many different emotions that she didn't know which way was up. Leo was feeling the same way, and he was feeling particularly nervous about the 'Cole' part.

"How do you know that the spell will work"? Piper asked, casting a look behind her at Chris, still not sure that she'd leave her peanut.

"It's the same one that Chris used to get here". She answered confident that they'd accept something that worked for their kid. They nodded.

"What do we do"? Leo asked.

"Orb Chris up to the attic and then meet me and Piper up there". Prue told him already leading Piper away. Leo nodded and laid a hand on Chris' shoulder. They disappeared in twisting turquoise lights.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Piper and Leo were huddled around Chris in the attic. Prue was busying herself with drawing a triquatra on the attic wall trying to give the parents some privacy.

"Is there absolutely no way that we'd be able to bring Chris with us"? Piper asked desperately for the 100th time since they got into the attic. Prue sighed sadly and responded in the negative. Piper cried out in grief. She had just lost both of her last living sisters. She didn't want to lose Chris as well. In a way she wouldn't be because she'd be saving him, but still to leave him unprotected just to save his past self. Did that make it ok? These thoughts, and more, swirled around her head like a fire and the wood was her doubt. It refused to be put out by the drops of water, hope, that she came up with. She buried her face in her hands once more and wailed. Leo was in a similar state of parental distress. He to wished there was a way to bring Chris. However he was dealing by realizing that once he saved past Chris this Chris wouldn't exist therefore he never left him. Leo hit his head angrily and reminded himself not to try to understand the situation because it'd only confuse him further.

"Ok, it's time. Say goodbye." Prue whispered dropping the chalk and admiring her work. It was pretty good. She was nervous as well, but for different reasons. She didn't know how Paige would react to her and vise versa. She'd watched over Paige a bit and decided that she was a good person, but that didn't make things any easier. How would Phoebe react? To her and to Cole? Prue grimaced at the very thought. She walked over to Piper and handed her the paper were the spell was written. She hugged Chris briefly and smiled thinking that she'd see him later. Then she nodded towards Piper and she started to chant.

"_Here these words_

_Here the rhyme_

_head the hope within my mind_

_send us back to were we'll find_

_what we wish in space and time_"

As the spell ended a blue portal emerged into the triquatra. Prue walked quickly forward first wanting and needing to get there before it closed. She was closely followed by Leo who gave Chris a swift kiss on the cheek and then Piper. Piper gave Chris a hug, whispered some comforting words to him and left as well, the portal closing behind her.


	22. Reunion

**Rejection, Acceptance, What's Next?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the charators.**

Prue walked out of the attic wall closely followed by Piper and Leo. They walked quietly over to the empty podium, not wanting to alert their past selves that they were up here.

"Where's the book"? Piper asked wanting a reason to panic even more then she already was. Leo turned to her with a confused look on his face.

"It's downstairs with past us. Remember"? He asked her, worried. She nodded curtly. She was definitely a little out of it. Who wouldn't be? Piper was worried out of her mind for several different reasons. Her sisters being the number one reason. What if she couldn't save them? What if Leo couldn't heal them? What if... Piper shook her head to get rid of the 'what if's'. Worrying about things that might not happen wouldn't help anyone. She had to focus on saving Phoebe and Paige. Then she had to focus on saving Chris. Thinking about Chris sparked another worry. How was Cole supposed to help them? Piper was really worried about the Cole thing. What if he tried to hurt them? Piper smacked herself in the head for thinking 'what if' again. Leo was feeling and thinking along the same lines as Piper. He was also feeling exceptionally guilty about leaving the other Chris. He didn't even want to think about what might be happening to him right now. Although if he could save this Chris then he wouldn't have to worry about the other Chris because technically the other Chris wouldn't even exist so... Leo thoughts became so confused that he merely frowned and ran a hand through his hair. Piper turned towards Prue with anxiety bubbling up inside of her.

"When is Cole getting here". She asked, worried. Phoebe was going to freak out. After all Cole only lied to her about his demonic half for a while, tried to kill her and her sisters, became the source of all evil, impregnated her with a child that was never really her's and forced her to vanquish him. Oh ya, Phoebe's going to freak out. She had good reason to that's for sure. Prue grimaced at hearing Cole's name. It's true that Prue never really trusted, or even liked Cole. She had seen everything that he had done to her sister and was outraged when the Elders told her that he was going to help them. She wanted to refuse, but would do anything to save her sisters and her nephew. If Cole really could help then she would give him a chance.

"He's going to be here after we save Phoebe and Paige". Prue answered shortly. She was worried to, but there wasn't anything she could do about it. Even though she didn't like Cole she couldn't deny that if he could help then she was willing to let him. All that was left now was a waiting game. They had to wait for the Elders signal. As soon as Prue thought that, almost on cue, a piece of paper fell into her hands. She looked at it and a steely determination became fixed inside of her.

"What's that"? Piper asked. She and Leo were eying the piece of paper wearily hoping that it wasn't some weird message from Cole. They were both really nervous about his involvement but, like Prue, figured that if he could help them save Chris then it would be worth it.

"It's a message from the Elders. It's time. Leo you need to orb us down there into the cave. As soon as we get there you need to work on healing Phoebe and Paige. Piper you'll need to kill the demon as quickly as possible. I'll be trying to stay out of the way and give you two some space. OK? Let's go then". Leo grabbed Prue's arm and Piper's hand and quickly orbed into the underworld to save Phoebe and Paige.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

The three of them appeared in swirling turquoise lights. As soon as they were fully formed they saw Paige fall to the ground and whisper "Sorry". Piper watched her and felt the urge to run over there to help her out, but she knew that she couldn't. The only way that she could help them now was by killing the demon. She ran towards the demon, ready to fight to the death. Leo ran towards Phoebe and Paige. He dragged Phoebe closer to Paige and put one hand over each of their necks, hoping that he could heal them both at the same time. Miraculously it started to work. His golden healing glow began seeping through his hands and into their necks, beginning to heal their wounds. Prue had scooted off into a corner, not wanting to get into the way.

Piper rushed over to the demon and began trying to blow him up. The demon was good. He dodged all of her attacks and found time to send out some of his own. The fireballs streaked towards Piper, but she froze them. She rolled out of the way and continued trying to blow him up. Eventually they became in such a heated battle that they started hand to hand combat. Piper was trying to punch every inch of the demon she could reach. She was putting every once of grief, hope and pain into those punches. She blocked his punches that he was trying to knock her down with. Eventually the demon got in a kick to her stomach. Piper staggered backwards, winded. She cast an anxious look to Phoebe and Paige. They were still unconscious and Piper felt her heart sink. A gust of fierce protectiveness (is that even a word? It is now :D) towards her sisters had Piper standing up again, ready to keep fighting. After about 5 minuets of the two fighter dodging and throwing out attacks Piper was knocked to the ground. Suddenly she had a plan. This demon was still in fight mode, that's why it's so hard to vanquish him when it wasn't before. She needed the power of three.

"Prue can you distract him"? Piper called out to Prue. She nodded and rushed forward ready to pick up where Piper left off. Piper rushed over to where Leo and her injured sisters are. As she ran she thought up a vanquishing spell. Once she reached them Leo tried asking her what she was doing, but she shushed him. She grabbed her sisters hands and started chanting.

"_I call upon the ancient power_

_To help now, in this deadly hour_

_vanquish the demon with the power of three_

_it must happen; so mote it be"!_

Prue ducked to the floor and rolled out of the way as the demon combusted in a fiery vanquish. Prue had felt jealously for Paige course through her at the power of three spell. Prue was so heart broken that she wasn't part of the power of three anymore. It was against the rules, but Prue had snuck peaks at her sisters lives and came to a conclusion that, while she may have a wild side, Paige is a good sister and an even better witch. Prue was very proud of all her sisters, but thinking of Paige had her worrying. What would Paige think of her? Normally Prue wouldn't care what people thought of her, but this was different. This was family.

"Good job Piper". Prue called out to her. Piper gave her a tight and stressed smile before returning to watch her sisters get healed. Prue ran across the cave to watch as well and was terrified at how slow the process was. Leo looked worried as well. Finally, after about 10 minuets of the three of them waiting with baited breath, Paige and Phoebe gasped. Paige shot up and started rubbing her neck. Phoebe stayed on the ground.

"That was different". They all heard Phoebe mumble. Piper laughed and she, Leo and Prue started to smother her with hugs. They moved onto Paige, but Prue hung back worried. Paige spotted her and so did Phoebe.

"Prue"? They both asked at the same time. Phoebe's voice was filled with excitement and happiness. Paige's voice was filled with awe and was very soft and shy. Prue smiled at Phoebe before looking towards Paige.

"Can I have a hug to"? She asked nervously. Paige smiled widely and threw her arms around the person that she had idolized for years. She always compared herself to Prue and while she was over it now, she was still happy to meet her. Prue and Paige broke apart and Prue went over to Phoebe. They both had tears in their eye's.

"Prue? Is it really you". Phoebe asked. Prue's smile widened and hugged Phoebe as well. Piper and Leo watched the reunion happily and waited for their turns as well. Once everyone had calmed down Prue cleared her throat to get everyone's attention.

"We have a way to save Chris, but we need to get back to the manor. Leo you mind orbing us. And Paige to if your up to it". Prue said to them, already taking charge like she normally did. "I've watched you before Paige and I'm impressed at how far your powers are advancing". Prue said to Paige somewhat shyly. Paige beamed at the complement and the large group grabbed hands. They orbed off to save another family member. Chris.


	23. Cole

Rejection, Acceptance, What's Next?

Disclaimer : I don't own Charmed. Ditto about the characters.

The rather large group re-formed inside the attic. They all spread out and looked towards Prue. Prue looked at them all in return and took a deep breath trying to decide what to do first. She wasn't sure whether she should fill Phoebe and Paige in about the whole plan or get Piper and Leo to merge with their past selves. Finally she decided to spare everyone's feeling for just a little while longer and pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket.

"Here's what were going to do. We are going to get Piper and Leo to merge with their past selves and then..." Prue was cut off by a gasp of surprise from her two youngest sisters.

"What do you mean. These two are from the future? How far in the future? What's going on?" Paige and Phoebe demanded, talking rather quickly with anxiety. Piper blew out a breath, realizing that they didn't have time for this right now.

"Were only from a few hours in the future. Our past selves are downstairs and we'll fill you in on the rest once we've merged with ourselves. Ok? Let's go." Piper said in a very I'm-in-charge voice. She strode out of the kitchen with Leo, Phoebe and Paige at her heels. Prue smiled slightly before following. Piper was a lot different then she remembered.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

"Something's wrong". They heard past Piper say from the conservatory where she, past Leo and Chris were. They could hear her choked up as they approached the room. Prue wanted them to read the spell without introducing themselves to... themselves. Time travel gets very confusing. Prue handed the paper to Piper and told her to whisper it quietly. As she was about to chant she heard past Leo respond to past her.

"What's wrong"? He asked, concern and worry obvious in his voice. Piper smiled openly and started to chant, keeping her voice to a whisper.

"_Halliwell magic lend me your hand_

_come to me from across the land_

_merge together myself and me_

_always and forever, for eternity" _

While the spell was activating Phoebe quickly chanted another spell.

"_Sacred magic hear our plea_

_the two Leo Wyatt's that I see_

_merge together now and here_

_connect them with this final cheer"_

Both Piper's and Leo's began gliding toward each other before merging in midair. The new Piper and Leo fell to the ground with a large thud.

"Oh". Said Prue as she, Phoebe and Paige ran forward to help them up. They got up and walked over to where Chris was. Piper was trying to stall for time. She didn't want to have to bring up the whole 'Cole' thing any sooner then she had to.

"I guess this means that we still need to save Chris". Phoebe said, stating the obvious. Paige rolled her eye's.

"No duh. The real question is how were going to do that". Paige said looking over at the other three. Piper caught her eye and looked away. Leo was looking down at Chris and Prue seemed to be avoiding eye contact. Paige looked toward Phoebe with raised eyebrows. They both were getting confused and started to get a little irritated. Paige blew out a sigh. "Alright you know what. I just almost died and you wont tell me how to save Chris from the same fate? Get over what ever it is and just tell us already". Paige said to them. She was still a little emotional about her throat being slit and everything. After all who wouldn't be a little emotional about that. Phoebe nodding her agreement while silently thinking that she couldn't have said it better herself. Piper and Leo looked at Paige in surprise while Prue suppressed a grin. Prue was really starting to like Paige.

"Alright we'll tell you, but your not going to like it. You both should sit down". Prue said to Phoebe and Paige. They glanced at each other in worry and confusion before sitting down on the arms of the couch that Chris was resting on. "OK, here goes nothing. Chris has a friend in the future that we need to summon here so he can help Chris get better". Phoebe gave Prue a that's great looked while Paige was thinking OK then what's the bad part. Prue took a deep breath before continuing. "That friend of his is...". Prue hesitated and continued only when Phoebe gave her an exasperated look. "Cole". Prue said. Piper and Leo inched closer together as though waiting for an explosion. Paige stood up and started to protest.

"He's dead. How in the world can he be alive in the future? There's no way". Paige declared in a very angry voice. Prue shook her head.

"Someone resurrected him. He's good now though". Prue tried to defend him, but no one missed the venom in her voice. Paige shook her head in disgust. When this was all over she was going to have a very long talk with Chris about choosing friends.

"How is this possible"? Phoebe asked in a quiet and nauseated voice. She had just gotten rid of Cole forever and now he was back. Why couldn't he just leave her alone? Phoebe just wanted to curl up in a ball and hide until this whole thing was over. Prue moved over to Phoebe and gave her a hug.

"It's going to be ok honey. Don't worry about it. You just stand off to the side and let us handle it, ok"? Prue asked Phoebe gently. Phoebe nodded into Prue's shirt. "Good, but it's going to take the power of three to get him here so let's go to the attic to do this. Leo could you orb Chris upstairs"? Leo nodded and moved over to Chris. "Let's do this".

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

"Are you ready"? Piper asked Phoebe gently. Phoebe nodded and sighed deeply. She really hated this plan. Paige rubbed her arm soothingly and Prue smiled over at her. Phoebe sighed again and nodded once more. Piper pulled out a sheet of paper and the three began to chant.

_"In this time and in this hour_

_we call upon the ancient power_

_comanded by we sisters three_

_bring from 2025 Cole Turner to we"_

After the spell was said Phoebe stepped back several paces and watched as Cole turner appeared before her. He looked different then she remembered. He looked as though he'd been through many hardships. His eye's had that haunting look that Chris's had and he looked dead serious. Cole looked around awkwardly, knowing that he wasn't really welcome here. He spotted Phoebe and tears formed in his eye's. He blinked several times and looked away. He saw Prue and Paige standing together and frowned in a confused way. Finally he broke the silence.

" Hello". He said in his deep voice. "Where's Chris"? He asked urgently. Without a word Piper turned and pointed to Chris. He was resting on the old couch. Cole grinned at seeing him still alive, but his grin faltered at how bad Chris looked. Cole walked slowly over to him and knelt down beside him. "Chris this is Cole. Chris can you hear me"? Cole asked in a firm, worry ridden voice. Chris didn't show any signs of hearing him, nor did he show any signs that he might wake up sometime soon. Cole sighed and stood up. "Only the demon who did this to him can reverse it". Cole said to them. Piper groaned.

"But we vanquished him already". Piper said, her eye's tearing up. Cole looked outraged but before he could say anything Prue interrupted.

"No, you didn't Piper. You vanquished the demon who organized the whole thing. You need to find the demon who made the potions". Prue explained to her gently. Piper sighed and Leo wrapped his arms around her protectively. Paige let out a breath that she didn't even know that she was holding. Phoebe still looked nauseated and stayed as far away from Cole as she could.

"Well then how do we find him"? Paige asked in confusion. She was beginning to get severely annoyed. Phoebe tried to pull herself together in order to help her nephew.

"Summoning spell"? She brainstormed. A spell half way formed in her mind.

"Can't do it without knowing what demon were after". Prue dismissed her idea with a wave of her hand.

"We could try to write a spell to see what happened while Chris was down there. Maybe one of them told him that they made the potions". Piper suggested.

"That would take to long". Paige answered her with dismay. Suddenly Prue snapped her fingers together.

"I got it. We can scry for him with the potions". Prue announced with glee. She had figured out a way to save her nephew!

"That could work". Cole said. The Charmed Ones and Leo jumped, they had forgotten he was there for a moment. "Do you have any of the potions left"? He asked, ready to get down to work.

"Ya, Paige sent one to us. It's in the kitchen". Leo said. He left the room to go get it.

"Alright, let's do this". Prue said rubbing her hands together.

* * *

a/n I hope you liked it. There's probably only going to be a few chapters left. *tears up* Please review!


	24. Finally!

Rejection, Acceptance, What's Next?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed or the characters. **

_A/n: Wow this is my first story ever and it's almost over. *sighs dramatically* I can't believe that it's almost finished! Well enjoy this chapter!_

Prue, Phoebe, Piper, Cole and Chris were in the attic waiting for Leo to come back with the potion so that they could scry for the demon. Phoebe and Piper were setting up the scrying stuff while Cole was at Chris' side. He was whispering something to him and seemed to be trying to comfort him. Phoebe kept shooting glances at him. She was still really freaked out by his presence. He hadn't done or said anything even remotely evil, but the old memories and feelings that were being brought up were almost unbearable. She could tell that Cole felt awkward around them as well, but he seemed very determined on saving Chris. The silence that had been draped around them was very uncomfortable. They all felt it. Piper wanted to be at Chris's side, but being that close to Cole made her extremely uncomfortable so she decided to just stay were she was. Finally they heard footsteps coming up the attic and they all turned to stare at Leo. Leo entered the attic and blinked a few times as though the atmosphere was more uncomfortable then he thought it would be.

"Alright, here's the potion". Leo said unnecessarily. He said it merely to break the silence, and Piper gave him a tight smile for that. Leo walked over to her, Prue, Phoebe and Paige. It had been decided that Phoebe would scry. She dipped the crystal into the potion and started to scry. Leo walked up to Piper and wrapped his arms around her. Piper melted into the embrace. It had been a stressful day and this was just what they needed. Prue was studying how Paige looked, trying to soak up as much as she could. Paige eventually caught her eye and Prue gave her a small, reassuring smile, which Paige returned shyly. In the uncomfortable silence that had fallen over them they could hear a pin drop, so when the crystal dropped they all jumped.

"Got 'em". Phoebe announced proudly. "He's at 148 South St in Virgina". Phoebe started rolling up the map and putting it, and the crystal away. Piper and Leo broke apart albeit reluctantly.

"What's he doing there"? Paige asked in confusion.

"I don't know, but were about to find out". Prue answered her quickly. She clapped her hands together and looked over at Cole. "You should stay here with Chris". Cole nodded, although it didn't look like he had any intention of leaving in the first place.

"Alright let's do this". Piper said with adrenaline coursing through her. This demon was seriously going to regret hurting her baby. The 4 sisters stepped forward and, somehow, they all grasped onto each other and orbed out. Cole looked back over his shoulder and blew out a relieved breath, they were seriously getting on his nerves.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHAREMDCHARMECHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

They all reformed in an alley way right outside of the apartment building that the demon was currency lurking inside. They stumbled back a bit, after all that was a pretty huge orbing group. They all looked curiously towards the building and decided that they needed a plan; fast. 5 people couldn't just go bursting into some random apartment building, that' would be a little to conspicuous. It was decided that since Prue didn't have any powers she should stay behind. It was also decided that Paige and Leo should stay behind incase the demon had darklighters on standby. Phoebe and Piper began creeping towards the house. They didn't really have much of a plan other then 'don't get killed'. When they got around front Piper blew open the door. Phoebe and Piper hurried inside to find it... empty.

"Damn it". Piper announced. Suddenly Phoebe was thrown off her feet and into the wall by an invisible force. Piper spun around trying desperately to see the demon. She couldn't find him and was running over to Phoebe, who had yet to get up, when the same force threw her off her feet and out of the window, into the alleyway were her family was waiting for her.

"What's going on"? Leo asked worriedly.

"Where's Phoebe"? Asked Paige anxiously.

"Piper, what happened"? Prue asked her urgently. These questions swirled around in Piper's dazed mind. She couldn't understand what they were saying. Prue seemed to notice that there's something wrong. "Leo don't just stand there, heal her". Prue quickly demanded. Leo rushed forward and extended his hands, allowing his healing touch to heal Piper. Finally Piper shook her head as though clearing away the last of the haze.

"Phoebe". Piper whispered. Paige continued to look impatient, but Prue and Leo merely looked worried for the second youngest. They looked back towards the building and sighed deeply. This was not going at all how they had planned.

"Alright, Paige with me. Leo orb Piper home". Prue commanded. When she was met with only blank looks she raised her voice slightly. "NOW". Leo hurried over to Piper's side and grabbed her gently by her arm. Piper smiled slightly and seemed comforted by the touch as Leo orbed her out. Paige stood next Prue awkwardly. After all she'd never been left alone with Prue before and, while she wanted to impress Prue and show her how great of a witch/whitelighter she was, that didn't stop her from feeling irritated at the way that Prue took charge. Not to mention the way everyone followed her orders, but whenever Paige tries to do that they say 'No, Paige I think that we should do this because we have more experience and blah, blah, blah'. Paige started to feel some resentment toward Prue and decided to shake her feelings before they became to much. Prue wasn't fairing much better when it came to her emotions. Prue tried to get a hold on her nerves. She was nervous about this whole situation. Prue just felt scared. Phoebe's gone and they've got no idea what happened to her or why Piper was let go. And Chris is still unconscious. Prue rubbed at her temples feeling a headache coming on. Paige looked over at her sympathetically feeling her own headache's climax. "OK, here's what we do. Storm the place. I'll distract him while you find Phoebe. Once you do orb her out here and then come back for me". Prue looked over at Paige and she nodded. Prue's eye's were set with determination and she started walking forward before Paige grabbed her arm. "What"? Prue asked a little impatient.

"I think that we should orb in and catch him by surprise considering what happened when Phoebe and Piper tried a direct attack". Paige said to Prue, hoping that she wouldn't shoot down her idea, just because. Prue nodded and Paige smiled broadly before orbing them out.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Back at the manor Cole was still tending to Chris. His condition didn't seem to worsen or get better with Cole here. He sighed once more and looked down at Chris. He never seemed to be able to catch a break. Not in the past, present or future. Poor kid. Cole smoothed out Chris' hair, wishing that there was something more that he could do. "It's ok Chris. Everything's going to be alright. Don't give up kid. Your a fighter." Cole whispered to him. Cole had plenty of powers, but unfortunately none of them could help out in this situation. He sighed again and kept trying to comfort Chris. In the future he and Chris are very close. When Victor died, Cole was the only person that Chris had left. All of his family had been killed by Wyatt and he hadn't met Bianca yet. It was hard for Chris to except that Cole wasn't evil anymore, especially considering that it was a demon who resurrected him in the first place. After a while though they became very close. Cole came back from the future mainly because he was amazed that Chris was still alive. Wyatt had told everyone in the future that Chris was dead. He even had a shape-shifter pose as a dead Chris. It sold big time. Everyone believed it and just about everyone in the resistance gave up. Without Chris they didn't have a chance so when Cole got the message from the past about Chris he jumped at the chance to help. But sitting here he felt so helpless. There was nothing he could do, but wait and it was getting massively frustrating. Cole's musing's were interrupted however when Piper and Leo orbed in. Cole realized immediately that Prue, Phoebe and Paige were missing. He jumped up nervously.

"Were are the others". He asked roughly. He hadn't meant to sound so rude, but he was really getting scared. Without Chris, there's no hope of saving Wyatt. And if Wyatt stays the way he is in the future then the world is doomed. No one would be able to kill him. Chris probably could, but he never would.

"Phoebe was captured by the demon and Prue and Paige stayed behind to help her out". Piper answered in a very tired voice. This whole week had just been NUTS. It was driving her crazy. Leo noticed this and put his arms around her again. She smiled and leaned in closer to him. Cole, who had noticed that, shook his head with a small smile and turned back to Chris. His face returned to one of pure seriousness.

"Cole we could've done all of this without you, so why are you here"? Leo asked. Cole raised his eyebrows at him and Leo blushed and mumbled "No offense".

"No no no, it's alright". Cole said, laughing slightly. "I'm here to make sure that Chris makes it to the new future alright after he kills whatever's after Wyatt". Cole explained and wasn't surprised by their next question.

"Why you. Why not me or Phoebe or Paige or someone who's family". Piper asked in confusion. Cole winced, he was beginning to understand Chris's 'future consequences' mantra. He can't possibly tell them the real reason, that they're all dead, so instead Cole made up a very promising lie.

"You guys had to stay behind to keep the Resistance running just in case something happens. I'm less powerful then you so, even though I helped at the resistance, if I left you guys would still be able to run it". Cole told them impassively. If he told them that they were dead Chris was going to kill him when he woke up.

"You're lying Cole. I could always tell when you were lying. Now spill or... I'll use a truth spell on you". Piper threatened as though no time had passed from the last time they spoke. Cole blew out a breath. It was official... Chris was going to kill him. Although Cole definatly understood how Chris felt, being in the past and all. It's like a never ending interrogation.

"OK, but your not going to like it". Piper nodded in understanding. "You're all dead". Cole said, not bothering to sugar coat it. If they were going to find out then they might as well find out. Piper felt tears gather in her eye's and Leo held her tighter. Suddenly Paige, Prue and Phoebe orbed into the room. Prue was supporting Phoebe, who seemed to have a concussion.

"What the hell happened"? Leo asked, concerned. He rushed over to Phoebe and started to heal her.

"Nothing. We orbed into the apartment and found Phoebe knocked out, no demons around". Prue explained, irritated. She wanted to catch that demon and force him to reverse whatever is happening to her nephew. Cole threw up his hands and frustration.

"That's it. Why don't I just summon the damn thing here"? Cole suggested, a little more loudly then necessary. Piper narrowed her eye's at him.

"You could summon him all along"? She asked in a dangerous voice. Cole nodded. "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US"? Piper screamed, outraged.

"Because the people in my time told me not to show you any of my powers. But screw them I'm summoning the thing". Cole said. Piper, and everyone else in the room, was surprised at how protective of Chris, Cole seemed to be.

"OK, Cole you can summon him, but not without a plan. Paige get the crystals". Paige ran over to the box of crystals and started setting them up exactly were Prue told her to. In a circle in the middle of the attic. "Phoebe I want you to get a vanquishing spell ready and in case that backfires Piper I want you to make a potion". They all moved to do what they were supposed to do. Leo and Cole hung back while the girls worked. Prue had joined Piper with the potion and Paige had joined Phoebe with the spell. Pretty soon they were ready. "OK, Cole do what you got to do". Cole took a deep breath and began to chant.

_"Addo everto ut mihi_

_EGO voco him _

_Sic mote is exsisto"_

After Cole was done chanting a swirl of wind appeared in the middle of the crystals and, in the middle of the wind, was the demon. Piper felt her blood boil at the sight of him. She really wanted to rip his throat out right now. The rest of the family was also feeling protective of Chris. Paige had even stepped directly in front of the couch. Cole got as close to the demon as he could.

"You are going to reverse the effects of one of your potions. Now. Or so help me, I will make you wish you're in the wasteland. Understand"? Cole said to the demon in a soft and dangerous voice. He was pleased to see the demon shiver with fear.

"No, what are you going to do about it"? The demon asked with cockiness. Behind Cole Piper raised her hands, as if to blow him up and Prue had to hold her back. The demon laughed.

"What if we used of your potions on you"? Cole smirked at the tremor of fear that passed through the demon. Cole held up the vile of the demons potion to show how serious he was. The demons eye's widened in terror and he looked around frantically.

"Alright, alright. I'll reverse it. Who's it on"? The demon gave in. Not only was he deathly afraid of his potions, but he was getting the feeling that he should be afraid of Cole to. Paige stepped aside and the demon saw Chris. "Not on him. Not a chance in.. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH". Cole had thrown the potion at him and seemed to be enjoying the effects that it caused on the demon. "OK, OK. I'll do it. I'll reverse it". The demon said after collapsing to the floor in a fit of seizures. Cole smirked at him.

"Much better". He removed the crystals and grabbed the demon by his arm. He shoved him at Chris and the demon held his hands over Chris' forehead and started chanting.

_"Vigoratus him iam sic _

_is ero alive iterum operor _

_is iam quoniam EGO said sic"_

As soon as he finished chanting Chris's eye's popped open. When he took in who was standing over him he screamed in surprise and threw the demon across the room on reflex.

"Vanquish him". Cole told them. Phoebe hurriedly began chanting the spell.

_"Evil demon in my sight_

_vanquish him with all my might_

_vanquish him now, so say's me_

_vanquish him now, so mote it be"!_

When the spell was chanted Piper threw the potion for good measure. The demon exploded and silence fell over the attic. Chris turned to Cole and smirked at him.

"Hey, Cole"? Chris said as a question. Cole raised his eyebrows at him in a questioning way. "You're still a bitch". Chris said laughing. Cole shook his head and started to laugh as well. They're obviously sharing a private joke, but before they could explain Chris was trapped in between his family, all of which were eager to get in a hug and exclaim how happy they are that he's ok.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

a/n sorry that took so long everyone. I hoped you like it. There's only a few chapters left, so stay with me. And for those of you who are reading Emerging From Darkness, the next chapter should be up soon!


	25. Back to the future

**Rejection, Acceptance, What's Next?**

Disclaimer: I don't own Charmed nor do I own the charactors.

_a/n I don't believe it!! The last chapter. It's soooo sad. *sniffle sniffle* Well thank you to everyone who's reviewed and stuck by this story even when I took way to long to update. *smiles sheepishly* I hope you enjoy. And please please please review. I know everyone asks this, but hey, it's my last chapter. So please!!!!_

"Guys I need air". Chris gasped out. Everyone would not stop hugging him. Geez this was Paige's fifth time. Oh no, here comes Piper again. Oh well, she's not crying nearly as much this time. Piper runs to Chris for the seventh time and hugs him tightly. Cole catches Chris' eye and starts laughing at him. Chris sends a pleading look at Leo who seemed to understand that he needs space. Leo smiles slightly and moves over to Piper.

"I think that Chris needs some rest everyone". Leo says gently to the room. Paige and Phoebe pout before leaving the room. They want to go check on baby Wyatt and let the parents have some space. Cole however moves forward.

"Welcome back". He smiles at Chris and Chris rolls his eyes at him, but grins at the same time. Seeing how Cole was uncomfortable coming any closer, considering the proximity to Piper and Leo, Chris walks forward and pulls him into a hug. Cole looks surprised for a moment, before hugging him back.

"I missed you". Chris mutters into Cole's shoulder. Cole smiles and hugs him tighter.

"I missed you too, kid". Cole smiles and they break apart. Chris smiles up at him before flashing his smile towards his parents. Leo looks extremely uncertain as to whether or not he should reproach Chris. Chris shakes his head at his fathers nervousness. Sure Leo had been a lousy father in the future, but Chris had long since realized that if he really wanted things to change, then it was time to forgive and forget. Chris walked up to Leo and waited a second. Then he smiled at him and pulled him into a hug. Piper looks on at the scene affectionately and notices that Leo is holding back tears. Whether from relief or happiness, or even both she couldn't tell. When they finally break apart Chris moves over to Piper who takes his hand and looks up into his eye's, tears sparkling unshed in hers.

"I'm so glad that your OK". She says in a very emotional voice. Relief and happiness didn't even cover the overwhelming emotions running through her right now. Chris smiles and gives her a hug, for once comfortable with this emotional scene.

"Thanks for everything mom". He whispers to her and she hugs him even tighter. When they pull away he notices the sad look in Cole's eye's and realized immediately what had to be done. "Cole, we've got to talk". He says sadly.

Cole nods and shimmers out whispering "Follow me". Chris nods and sends a look of assurance towards his parents.

"Sorry, but I need to talk to Cole about.. some stuff. I'll be back later". With that Chris orbs out of the room and follows Cole. Piper turns towards Leo.

"What should we do now"? She asks worriedly. She didn't want to let Chris out of her sight with everything that's happened. What if he got hurt again? Or captured even? She looked towards Leo with worry and concern etched into every line in her face.

Leo took a deep breath before answering. "We trust him". He said simply. Piper nods and the leave the attic together.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Cole shimmered in on top of the Golden Gate Bridge and was closely followed by Chris. When Chris formed he took a minuet to survey his surroundings and had a small smile playing on his lips.

"The Golden Gate Bridge, huh? I thought you hated it up here"? Chris asked him just to break the silence. Neither one of them wanted to be the one to bring up what had to be said. What had to be done. Cole smiled slightly, looked over the edge and shuddered. He did hate it up here. Heights were never one of his strong points.

"Ya, well. You haven't been up here in a while so I figured that you'd like it". Cole answered truthfully. Chris had been unconscious for quiet a while now. Chris nodded and looked down. A tension filled silence took over and neither person wanted to be cruel enough to break it. Chris sighed and braced himself.

"Cole..". He started quietly, but Cole held up a hand to silence him. Normally if that happened Chris would be furious, but considering the circumstances... Chris looked up at Cole's face and saw a torrent of emotions battling for dominance. Fear seemed to be winning.

"Chris can't I wait until you've saved him. After seeing what the world could be like, after having this taste of freedom, I can't go back to the future now. Not now, knowing what I'm missing out on. What the entire world is missing out on. I just can't do it". Cole said very seriously. He didn't want to go back to the future now. It'd be to painful. It's too hard there. If he could just stay here until Chris saves Wyatt then he could go to the new future and he wouldn't have to live another second of the horrible future that he came from. Constantly having to look over your shoulder and running from probes, demons, even witches, it's just to much. And now that he's been here and experienced what true freedom feels like. It'd be worse then hell going back to the future. Chris looked down at the water and sighed. He felt horrible. To make someone go back to that future is like signing their death sentence. Or condemning them to hell on earth. Chris didn't want Cole to go back, but they couldn't be selfish. Cole is very important to the resistance and with Chris gone, he's needed there.

"I'm sorry". Was all Chris said. Cole closed his eye's tightly before opening them again. He obviously got the message. Cole bit his lower lip and nodded, hands in his pockets.

"When"? Cole asked. He didn't want to go back, but he understood why. When he had to leave however was another issue. Cole was really hoping that he could stay for just a little while longer. Just to enjoy himself for once after many years of torment. Chris sighed. He felt so horrible right now. Sure he isn't the one going back, but he is sentencing someone else to go back. Just knowing what was waiting for Cole at the other end.. Chris shivered with fear. Cole noticed this and shook his head. If you did that in the future you'd probably be killed on the spot.

"Tomorrow". Chris answered so quietly that Cole could barely hear him. Cole closed his eye's tightly against the fear and hopelessness that threatened to take over. Cole knew why he had to go back. He is, will be, whatever, one of the most powerful demons at the resistance. One of the most powerful members of the resistance in general, topped only by Melinda, Chris's sister. Cole sighed and nodded, determination burning in his eye's. He and Chris both knew that he was needed there, but it didn't make leaving the peacefulness of the past any easier.

"OK". Cole said softly. Chris looked at him with sorrow and regret in his eye's. Cole realized that no matter how bad he felt, Chris probably felt 10 times worse considering how he thought that this whole thing is/will be his fault. Cole pulled Chris into another hug and Chris tensed at first with surprised before relaxing into the hug. "Chris, this isn't your fault. When I came back I knew that I'd have to go back eventually, but I chose to come back anyways". They broke apart and Chris looked up at Cole with curious eye's.

"Why did you come back? The sisters would've fixed me eventually". He asked in confusion. Cole didn't want to crush any hope Chris had of Wyatt having changed a bit, but decided to answer anyways because Chris would get it out of him eventually.

"Wyatt came back from the past with you. Dead". Cole looked away from Chris, but noticed the look on his face that meant that he wanted more information. "He told everyone that he killed you for your betrayal. He said that anyone that continued to defy him would meet the same fate. Then he tied up the body at the stake, started the fire and..." Cole's voice trailed off. Chris didn't need to hear anymore. Chris felt a wave of pain wash over him. He thought that he'd gotten through to Wyatt. At least a little bit, but apparently not. It was just a trick. Like it always was. Chris turned his head away so that Cole wouldn't see the tears gathering in his eye's. Cole seemed to understand. He put his hands on Chris's shoulders and said "Hey, it's not your fault. You can't blame yourself for what Wyatt does. You've got to just focus on saving him. Being plagued with guilt wont help anyone; Wyatt or the future. Your strong Chris. If anyone can save him, you can". Chris nodded and Cole let go. "Now we should get back to the house before you family sends a search party after us and starts making another vanquishing potion for me". Chris smiled slightly and orbed out. Before shimmering out Cole took one last, long look around him. He knew that he would never see anything this good and beautiful again. With one last sigh he shimmered out, following Chris back to the manor.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Piper and Leo walked out of the attic in equal silence. They were both worried about Chris. After all he had just waken up and now he left he house. It's no wonder why they were so worried. In the past week alone he's been captured by his brother twice, lost his powers, was tortured and was stuck in a coma as a result of that torture. In fact it's a wonder that Piper isn't screaming and crying. However as she walked it became apparent that she was to exhausted to do much else then trust Chris as Leo had suggested. Speaking of Leo he wasn't doing much better then Piper. He had seen Chris tortured with his own eye's and is now scared for life. Seeing Chris like that had really done something to Leo. Considering that most of the time Chris had this whole stoic silence thing seeing him in obvious pain was pretty odd. Not to mention that he had been through all the same roller coaster of emotions as Piper had throughout this week. And having Cole around.. ya not helping. They continued waking down the stairs until they made it to Wyatt's nursery were they figured Phoebe and Paige were going to be. Looking in they noticed that no one was in there. They shrugged and kept walking until they made it to the kitchen where Phoebe and Paige are arguing about who should cook breakfast and Wyatt is gurgling happily in his high chair. Piper and Leo smiled at each other before moving in. Leo walked over and picked up Wyatt and started making faces at him, which caused him to erupt in high pitched giggles. Piper however went over to where Phoebe and Paige are arguing. Once her sisters caught sight of her they moved over to the table and left Piper to it. Soon enough Wyatt was fed and Piper had just finished breakfast. She handed out the pancakes and the family ate in silence until orb trails formed into Chris and, seconds later, Cole shimmered in.

"Hey, want some breakfast"? Piper asked them tiredly and she went over to the stove and fixed up some more pancakes without waiting for a response. Cole looked at Chris with raised eyebrows and Chris just smiled and shook his head before sitting down at the table next to Phoebe. Cole took the seat next to him and they both accepted the pancakes that Piper offered them. No one said anything for a few minuets, the only sound was the clinking of silverware.

"Are you two going to tell us what you snuck off to talk about or are we going to have to play twenty questions"? Paige asked sarcastically. Chris quickly stifled a laugh and Cole raised his eyebrows again. The rest of the tables occupants, excluding Wyatt, were looking curiously at them so Chris decided to answer for them.

"We were talking about Cole's return date". Noticing the confused looks on everyone's face, except Cole's and Wyatt's, he continued. "To the future".

"Oh". Piper said and returned to her breakfast. None of them expected that Cole would be staying. In fact they were wondering when he was leaving, but thought that that would sound incredibly rude to ask.

"Tomorrow". Cole added in between a mouthful of pancake. He was eating as though he hadn't eaten in a month. When Leo pointed this out Cole grunted "A week". Paige blinked several times in confusion and Phoebe also had a puzzled expression on her face. Leo and Piper looked pained considering that it's there son that's going to do this to the world.

"In the future food is kind of scarce". Chris told them solemnly. He looked down at his half eaten pancake guiltily. He had plenty to eat here, but there had been times back in the future where he was sure that he was going to die of starvation. Luckily that had never happened, but one time he fell into a coma from lack of eating. Piper looked at Chris sadly and Chris looked away from her. He knew that there was nothing that he could say to make her pain go away. Nothing he could do about it either, until he saves Wyatt that is.

"How are you getting back"? Piper asked him curiously, wondering if he should need their assistance.

"Well Wyatt's put some banns around time traveling so I'll probably need a power of three spell". Cole said. Before he could offer assistance in writing the spell Phoebe chimed in for the first time.

"I'll write it". She said softly and pushed away from the table. They heard her footsteps on the stairs and shrugged. Cole however had been wanting to talk to her for a while so he excused himself as well. Paige had been about to call him back, but Chris merely shook his head. Paige didn't look overly thrilled with the idea of leaving Phoebe and Cole alone, but she let it go and glared at her pancakes. Piper bit her lip in worry and Leo just shook his head in disgust. They had just gotten rid of cole. They so didn't need this now.

CHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMEDCHARMED

Phoebe walked into the attic and grabbed a notebook and a pen. She was going to write this spell, send Cole back to his time and never think about this again. After a few seconds of writing Phoebe threw the pen down and grabbed her head in her hands. For goodness sakes. It felt like every time she felt like she was starting to move on with her life and forget about Cole he just kept coming back. No matter what she did he would never leave her alone. Although it's not like she never thinks about him. Often times when she spacing out Phoebe will find herself wondering about what could've been. What if Cole hadn't become the source of all evil? Where would they be now? Would they have kids? Would they be happy? And why, WHY, couldn't she save him? Why did he become the source? Phoebe thought that her love had cured him, but apparently that just wasn't good enough? BUT WHY? Phoebe asked herself for the thousandth time. Phoebe felt the tears coming down her face and felt angry. Why did she always let Cole do this to her? She's got to move on! It's hard to move on though when your dead ex-husband keeps coming back. Phoebe sighed loudly as someone entered the attic. She didn't bother to look up and see who it was. The person grabbed a chair from the other side of the room and sat down in front of her. Startled, Phoebe realized that it was Cole. She quickly wiped away her tears and tried to glare at him, but it came out as more of a sad grimace.

"Phoebe we need to talk". Cole braced himself for impact from the wrath of Phoebe. He wasn't disappointed.

"No, Cole. We don't. You need to leave". She said to him in what she hoped was a strong steady voice. Cole sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair.

"OK then. I'll start". He said and without waiting for a response he continued. "Phoebe you need to move on". Phoebe looked up at him in confusion. Those were the last words out of his mouth that she was expecting. Phoebe expected Cole to tell her how sorry he was and to say that they'll could still be together in the future or say that he still loves her or something. Reading her expression Cole hurried along. "Your still holding on to me. Whether you want to deny it or not you are. You're holding on to what we used to have and what could've been. You've got to let me go. When I walk through that portal, I can almost certainly guarantee that you'll never see me again. Stop focusing on what could've been or what was and focus on what you can have. I still love you Phoebe, more then you know. And some part of you still loves me. We will always love each other, but it's not meant to be. I, finally, understand and accept that. Not it's time for you to as well". Coles words had gotten more filled with emotion and softer as he went. Despite that his words were strong and they both know that he's right. Phoebe's eye's began to water.

"Cole.." Phoebe hesitated for a minuet, not knowing if she could trust this Cole enough to open up to him. He nodded encouragingly and she decided to continue. "I'm afraid". She whispered. "I'm afraid of letting go. I'm afraid that if I let you go I'll never be able to find true love again". She whispered. Cole nodded in understanding.

"I know you're afraid Phoebe. And you have every right to be. But holding on to our love isn't going to bring you the kind of love that you want and need. It's pushing that love away. You need to let me go. You have to let me go". Cole whispered back, his words slightly stronger then Phoebe's. At Cole's words Phoebe allowed her tears to overcome her. He's right. She has been pushing love away, waiting for exactly the same kind of love as she had with Cole. She'll never find love exactly the same as the connection that she shared with Cole. Phoebe realized that she does have to let him go; and it broke her heart. Phoebe broke down and started to cry. Cole sat down next to her wearily and Phoebe leaned toward him slightly. Cole took this as the ok and wrapped his arms around him in the most comforting embrace Phoebe had experienced for a while. She cried harder and turned her head into his chest. Cole rested his head on top of hers and didn't say anything. There was nothing more that he could say. She needs to let him go; and now she's finally letting go. Phoebe continued to cry for a while and Cole hugged her tighter. Phoebe finally admitted to herself the things that she's been denying for a while now. She does love Cole. The comfort of his strong arms around her and the smell of his after shave. She finally admitted it to herself and it hurt like hell, but in a way she felt relieved. She was finally getting these feelings off of her chest and opening herself up to love again. Cole smiled as she started to quiet down.

"Thank you". She whispered to him. She never wanted this moment to end, but she knew it had to. She pulled away from him gently and looked at his tear stained shirt. Before she could even apologize Cole held his hand over the material and the moisture disappeared. Phoebe raised her eyebrows at him, but before Cole could answer they hear footsteps on the stairs. It sounds as thought the family was coming up. Phoebe eye's widened and she hurriedly tried to erase all traces of her tears. Cole held his hand over hear face and the tear tracks, and red puffiness around her eye's disappeared. She smiled at him and he got up and walked across the room. Phoebe picked up her notebook just as Piper, Leo, Chris and Paige, who's holding Wyatt, came through the door, trying to contain their curiosity. Phoebe smiled at them and Cole just glanced at them before continuing to look through the book. Paige looked between Phoebe and Cole suspiciously while the rest of them looked on with curiosity and confusion.

"So what's going on up here"? Paige asked in a not-very-nice voice. Piper elbowed her in the ribs and took Wyatt from her. Paige put her hands on her hips as if to say 'I'm waiting'. Phoebe and Cole glanced at each other subtly before Phoebe answered.

"Actually we were talking about how to word the spell to get around Wyatt's time bans. But since we're the power of three it shouldn't be that difficult. I'm thinking of mixing up the spell that we used to send Wyatt back". Phoebe told her coolly. Paige blushed and had the decency to look embarrassed for thinking that anything different had been going on. Inside Phoebe was feeling more free then she had for a while. She couldn't help but smile while wring the spell. Chris noticed this and raised his eyebrows at Cole. Chris had a shrewd idea about what had gone on up here and was silently asking Cole. Cole looked around the room to make sure that no one's watching him and gave Chris a thumbs up. Chris smiled and shook his head. Who'd have thought that it'd be Cole, of all people, to get through Phoebe's stubborn head. Chris kept smiling and had to stop himself from laughing. He was glad that Phoebe was letting go, but the irony of Cole helping Phoebe let go of him was just too funny. Piper noticed his cheerful demeanor and shot him a questioning look.

"I'll tell you later". He whispered to her and Piper smiled. She Chris well enough to know that he was buying himself some time so that hopefully Piper would just forget about it. About 10 minuets later and the spell was ready.

"One spell to send Cole to the future all ready to go". Phoebe said proudly. Not that it was a difficult spell or anything, but she was very proud of herself that she had actually let go of Cole. There were only one or two pangs of sadness while writing this spell and Phoebe was very grateful of that. Cole looked up from where he was leaning against the wall and sighed, sadness etched into his face. He really didn't want to leave. After experiencing real freedom and seeing Chris again... he really didn't want to leave. But Cole isn't selfish and knew that it had to be done. He nodded and walked over to Cole.

"Be careful". Cole said to Chris. Chris smiled sadly and opened his arms. Cole stepped into them and they hugged for a moment. Once they broke apart Cole whispered "Good luck". Chris nodded, not trusting his voice. He and Cole are very close and he didn't want Cole to leave. However Chris knew he was needed in the future and knew that he had to let Cole leave. Cole stepped over to Paige and she watched him suspiciously for a minuet. "I know you never really liked me much Paige, and I know that at the time I deserved it, but I just want you to know that I'm out of Phoebe's life. Completely". Paige bit her lip in resentment before nodding. Cole smiled to himself apparently satisfied. He then moved over to Leo and Piper. "You've got two wonderful kids. Don't take them for granted again". The last statement was more aimed toward Leo who swallowed and shot Chris a quick glance before nodding. Cole looked toward Piper. "Thank you for your help Piper". He said sincerely. She had always tried to trust him and he was happy about that. Piper also nodded somewhat awkwardly and Cole moved over to Phoebe. He was unsure of what to say and what to do so he was surprised when Phoebe wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. Cole hugged her back.

"Thank you". Phoebe whispered to him. Cole nodded and they let go. Piper, Leo and Paige were looking at Phoebe suspiciously, but she shook her head in the 'I'll tell you later' gesture. Cole stepped back from Phoebe and Piper handed Wyatt to Leo. Piper and Paige walked over to Phoebe and the three sisters began to chant.

"_Hear these words_

_Hear the rhyme  
_

_Heed the hope within our minds_

_Send Cole forward to where he'll find_

_The resistance base in space and time_

_Unnoticed by any powers other then we_

_Commanded by the power of three; so mote it be!"_

Once they were done chanting Cole was surrounded by blue/white lights. With one last wave to Chris and Phoebe he was gone and the attic was silent. Piper, Paige and Leo sighed in relief, but Chris and Phoebe looked at each other with sadness. Phoebe was finally moving on and she would miss him, but she wouldn't let it consume her anymore. Chris would miss him, but he had other things to focus on. Like saving Wyatt. Piper turned towards them.

"Now what were you two going to tell me"? She asked. Chris and Phoebe looked at each other. Neither of them wanted to go through that again so Chris changed the subject.

"Mom"? Chris asked.

"Ya"? She asked back.

"When can we start hunting demons again"?


End file.
